Sailor Moon 718
by Noisulli
Summary: A new evil has come and the Sailor Scouts have to face it. But wait who are these new people who have appeared in the scene? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

First fanfic for Sailor Moon. I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A New Evil Arises (part 1)  
  
A hand was shown as the tips of the long nails scratched against a crystal ball. A laugh was heard as a voice said, "I believe I should take over this planet as well. It is the only one that has a speck of life in this side of the galaxy. The Negaverse was smart in contacting me. Crimson, go and observe this planet."  
  
The voice was cold and that of a woman. With each word spoken, an echo was heard. A figure appeared from the shadows. It was a young man. He was knelt down on one knee as he looked to the woman. Both his eyes and hair were as red as a rose. His voice was young and held seriousness as he said, "Yes, Queen Raina."  
  
Crimson looked down at the ground and disappeared into the shadows. A smile was all that was seen of the queen's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As our story began, Serena was running like hell trying to make it to school before the bell rang.  
  
"Come on, Luna! I have to make it there before the bell rings," Serena said as she ran.  
  
"It's your own fault you didn't get up when the alarm went off. Rini was good smart and is already at her own school," Luna pointed out as the two took a sharp turn.  
  
It all happened so fast. Serena took the turn and ran straight into a young man.  
  
The two were on the ground in a matter of seconds. The young man looked at her. His hair was short and blond, and the sunglasses he wore were crooked just holding on by one of his ears.  
  
The bell to her school rang loudly. Serena quickly jumped to her feet and ran away with Luna at her side as she yelled to the young man, "SORRY!"  
  
The young man stood up and corrected his sunglasses. He watched as Serena and her cat ran into the distance. He smiled and said under his breath, "No problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena slowly opened the door to her classroom. She closed it behind herself as she crawled to her seat. Serena sat down and heard Molly whisper, "You're late again, Serena."  
  
Serena turned to looked at her friend and whispered, "Shh, don't say anything."  
  
"Oh, Serena," a voice said coming from just behind Serena.  
  
"Yes?" Serena asked turning her head to the front. She found herself face to face with Miss Haruna. Serena jumped as she said, "Oh, hi, Miss Haruna."  
  
"Don't 'oh, hi' me, Serena," Miss Haruna said as she walked back to the front of the classroom. "Try getting here on time next time, Serena."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Serena said.  
  
"Now then," Miss Haruna said as she smiled at everybody else in class. "Everybody, turn to page 257 in your textbook. Miss Baker, will you please read the first paragraph for us."  
  
Molly began to read as Serena looked out the window. Just a week ago, she and her friends had said goodbye to Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu. Seiya had surprised her by giving her a goodbye kiss. Serena couldn't wait till Friday. Darien would be back from America.  
  
"Just four more days," Serena whispered to herself.  
  
"Serena!" Miss Haruna yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Serena fell out of her seat with fright. She sat back down in her chair and asked, "Yes, Miss Haruna?"  
  
"For the tenth time, will you read the next paragraph," Miss Haruna ordered.  
  
Stood up with the book in her hands. She read out of the book out loud as she thought, "Four more days."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young man called Crimson was walking through a crowd of people on the sidewalk. The clothes he wore were different from what he was wearing before. Instead of wearing a light red outfit that was similar to what Queen Beryl's generals used to wear, he had managed to change into blue jeans and a red T-shirt. The only thing he was still wearing from his uniform was an earring. The earring was on his left ear and at the end of a tiny chain, there was a crescent moon. The crescent moon was positioned vertically and was made entirely of a ruby gem.  
  
He continued to walk down the sidewalk trying his best to get through. He then stopped and looked to the building to his right making the people behind him mad. They pushed him out of the way in the direction he was looking at. Crimson didn't mind considering it was the direction he wanted to go.  
  
He entered the building to hear the chirping and barking of the animals inside. It was a pet store he had entered and he through the aisles looking at all the strange animals. He had never in his life seen any of these animals before.  
  
He walked up to a huge and strange looking creature. It had a short hooked bill and a brightly color plumage. It had short legs and two toes in the front and two toes in the back. He smiled and said, "Hello."  
  
The bird opened its eyes and looked to him. It then repeated, "Hello!"  
  
Crimson took a step back from its reply. His eyes widened as he said, "You can talk!"  
  
The bird then began to repeat loudly, "You can talk! You can talk!"  
  
"The bird can't talk. It's just repeating whatever you say to it," a voice said from behind him.  
  
Crimson turned around quickly to find himself face to face with a young man. The young man looked the same age as he looked, which was eighteen. He had blue hair that was too short to get in his hazel green eyes. He wore black jean pants, a white shirt, and a blue buttoned up shirt that was kept open.  
  
"Who are you?" Crimson asked with slightly a bit of fear not knowing how to talk to a human.  
  
The young man extended out his right hand and said, "The name's Terry. What's yours?"  
  
Crimson kept his hand at his side not understanding the meaning of a handshake but answered, "My name's Crimson."  
  
Terry dropped his hand to his side and stuck it into one of his pockets. "Crimson, huh? Well, can I call you Crim for short."  
  
Crimson shook his head yes as Terry continued, "Well, I guess your parents named you that because of your red hair and red eyes. Am I right?"  
  
Crimson looked to the ground and whispered, ".Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hands of Queen Raina continued to rest on the crystal ball. The crystal ball was showing Crimson and Terry at the pet store.  
  
Her voice echoed aloud as she said, "Crimson seems to be sidetracked from his mission."  
  
"My Queen," a voice said as the owner to the voice stepped forward. He looked the age of twenty-one and wore a light orange outfit that looked just like the generals of Queen Beryl. His eyes and hair were both the color of orange.  
  
"What is it now, Pumpkin?" the queen asked. Her face was hidden in the shadows. In the shadows behind her, a giggle was heard by the sound of the name.  
  
"My Queen, you sent him to only observe this planet. Why not let him observe the humans that live on it. Maybe those living beings hold the energy suitable to help us," the young man said. "If you'd like, I'll send one of my animasters to collect the energy they do have."  
  
"No," the queen's voice echoed. "I'd rather send Azure to check that out."  
  
Pumpkin's face turned to anger as he looked down at the ground giving his queen a bow. He then said, "As you wish, my queen."  
  
"It is an honor, my Queen," a voice said as the owner appeared at the right side of the queen. Both his eyes and hair were the color blue; he looked the age eighteen, and wore a blue outfit. He smirked at Pumpkin as he said, "I will get right on it." Negative energy formed around him as he teleported out of the area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Azure teleported to McKenna Park and was standing at the very top of the monkey bars with perfect balance. He looked to the sky and watched as a flock of geese flew by in a V shape. He looked down at his side and saw a crow standing there cawing loudly. A smile crossed his face as he tightened his hands to fists. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school bells rang signaling the end of the school day. Serena joined up with Amy and Lita and had forced them to come with her to Fruits Parlour Crown to get a little snack. The two agreed and got on a bus to get there.  
  
When they made it there, they ordered milkshakes from Lizzy and waited patiently to her to return with some. Their milkshakes finally came and the three began a conversation.  
  
"Darien's coming in four more days," Serena sighed looking out the window.  
  
"Serena, we all know that. Right now you should be worried about the test coming up. We really need to study," Amy said as she flipped through the pages of a book.  
  
"Awe, Amy, why'd you ruin the moment," Serena argued as she took a sip from her milkshake.  
  
"Serena, this is serious. If you keep failing your tests, then you won't be able to get a good job and with no money, what then?" Amy said in a serious tone as she took a peek out of her book.  
  
"You two should lighten up. It's been a long day of school and we should just relax," Lita said as she finished off her milkshake. Her eyes widened as she quickly stood up looking out the window.  
  
"What is it?" Serena asked as Lita answered, "Look!"  
  
Outside the window, people were running in terror. As they ran, some of the people fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Let's go!" Serena ordered as they ran out of the building. The three had managed to find a place to transform.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy yelled as her blue sailor scout outfit appeared around her.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita yelled as her green sailor scout outfit appeared around her.  
  
Serena nodded to the two as she yelled, "Super Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The monster held it's next victim in its hands. It had the body of a woman but deformed. Instead of regular hands and feet, there were claws and bird like feet. Black feathers were around its waist and breast area, shoulder, outlined her ears, and served as its hair. It had huge black wings, a beak serving as the mouth, and eyes of a crow.  
  
The monster held an innocent man in her claw like hands and was about to drain his energy when Lita kicked her from the back. The creature dropped the man who ran for it. She looked to the Sailor Scouts and yelled, "Who are you!?!"  
  
"How dare you steal the energy of innocent people! On behalf of love and on behalf of justice I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Serena yelled saying her usual speech.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Azure appeared atop of a building overlooking the street where he watched what was going on. His head turned to the side as he said, "Hmm, I wonder who they are? Queen Raina will want to here of them. But first, let's just see if they're any threat to us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Lita yelled as she performed her attack. It was a direct hit but it had no effect on the monster. She looked to Amy and said, "It didn't have any effect."  
  
Amy typed away on her mini computer looking for any sign of weakness. Her eyes widened as she said, "It's a."  
  
"Now it's my turn!" the monster said. Her voice sounded like a bird trying to talk. She narrowed her eyes as she yelled out a piercing yell.  
  
The yell was so loud that everyone in the vicinity fell to their knees with their hands covering their ears. Serena, Amy, and Lita fell to their knees as blood trailed from their ears.  
  
"AH!" Lita and Amy screamed as Serena said, ".Darien."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien was in bed found at a hotel sleeping. It was, after all, nighttime in America. He sat up quickly from slumber with sweat strolling down his face. He put his left hand on his face as he said, ".Serena."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson and Terry were still at the pet store. The sound waves had finally reached their location. The dogs barked loudly, the cats hissed in anger, the birds whistled loudly in response, and the other animal made whatever sound they produced.  
  
The people in the store fell to the ground covering their ears. Crimson just stood there unharmed by the sound waves as Terry fell to his knees.  
  
Terry yelled out in protest, "What is that!"  
  
".It's Azure!" Crimson yelled running out the door of the building.  
  
Terry called out after him, "Crim, where are you going! AH!" Terry couldn't block the noise. He then staggered to his feet and headed out of the pet store the best he could. When he made it outside, he looked around for Crimson, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The monster ceased it's yelling as it gasped for breath. Mina, Rini, and Raye arrived with Luna and Artemis. They had already transformed as they helped the others up.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" Raye asked helping her up.  
  
Serena looked to her and nodded yes. She looked to the monster with narrow eyes and said, "We weren't able to destroy it. It's just too strong."  
  
The monster had regained its breath and began to yell again. Raye forced herself to stay on her feet as the others fell to their knees. She yelled out with the last of her strength, "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Like Jupiter's attack it had no effect on the monster but made her stop yelling. The reason the monster ceased was the fact that Azure landed to his feet to the side of her.  
  
"Who are you!?!" Raye yelled barely managing to keep her balance.  
  
"My name is of no importance to you. At least no at the moment," Azure smirked. "It seems that you humans could provide us with the energy we need. Crowmora, defeat these humans and continue gathering energy."  
  
"Yes, master," Crowmora said as she gave a bow to Azure. She looked to the Scouts and charged at them. It held out its claws ready to pierce their hearts.  
  
"Raye, watch out!" Serena cried out. Raye's eyes widened, as she had no time to escape from the monster coming. Crowmora was so close and ready to take her life when..  
  
***END***  
  
Boy did that take a while to type down from the notebook I wrote it in. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me a review. I hope to come out with the next chapter soon.  
~~Noi~~ 


	2. A New Evil Arises part 2

Good thing I came out with a second chapter. The reason I stopped the first chapter at that spot was because I didn't know what to do next. Disclaimer: I hope you like this chapter because you'll be introduced to some more of my characters. I don't own any of the characters from the series.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A New Evil Arises (part 2)  
  
Raye's eyes widened, as she had no time to move. Crowmora was so close and ready to take her life when...  
  
Everything stopped. The people around and Crowmora just froze in place. Raye fell back from exhaustion, but before she could hit the ground, a pair of hands caught her.  
  
Serena and the others looked to the guy in the tuxedo that had entered the scene. But for some reason, he looked nothing like the person they knew.  
  
Confused Serena spoke up and said, "...Tuxedo Mask."  
  
The guy looked to her and said, "Heh, you wish. Don't confuse me for that guy. We're nothing alike."  
  
The man sat Raye down on the ground as everyone stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't Darien. Some plain differences were that: one, he didn't where a hat; two, he had short blue hair. And three, instead of the inside of his cape being red, it was white.  
  
He released his hands from around Raye's waist and began to walk back when Lita asked, "If you're not Tuxedo Mask, then who are you?"  
  
He looked to her and was about to answer when Azure yelled, "How dare you!"  
  
The man looked to Azure with surprise on his face as he asked, "How were you able to break my spell?"  
  
"Don't think that I'm weak like my animaster!" Azure roared. He lifted his right hand in the air and negative energy formed around it as he yelled, "UNFREEZE!"  
  
Everything that had frozen in time began to move again even Crowmora who was still aimed at killing Raye. Raye screamed as she held up her arms to at least block most of the attack.  
  
Crowmora's claw pierced through a body. The man in the tuxedo had jumped in the way of the attack. He smirked at the monster as he grabbed a hold of the arm that pierced the left side of his stomach.  
  
Crowmora raised her other hand and slashed his face. He yelled out in pain as Raye stood to her feet.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled as it pushed Crowmora away from the guy. With the attack pushing Crowmora back, it forced her claw out of his body.  
  
"AH!" he yelled as he fell to his knees. Raye staggered over to his side and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, now you and your friends get out of here!" he yelled pushing Raye away from him. Raye hit the ground and stared at him with surprise on her face. He looked to her and yelled, "You heard me! Get out of here!"  
  
He grasped his wound as blood flowed out through the front and the back. Crowmora got to her feet and looked around to her master who was smiling. She looked over at Lita and Amy and charged at the two.  
  
Lita jumped out of the way of Crowmora's attack but Amy didn't. Crowmora grabbed her around the neck and flew into the air with her. Amy began to feel weak as her energy was being drained from her.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" Mina yelled as she stood to her feet. She then yelled, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The attack hit Crowmora in the back causing her to stop what she was doing. Crowmora looked to Mina and let go of Amy flying straight toward Mina. Lita caught Amy in her arms as Mina tried to jump out of the way. Mina did but Crowmora slashed her back.  
  
"Ah!" Mina yelled landing to the ground.  
  
"Sailor Venus, are you okay!" Serena yelled as Mina replied, "I'll be fine. How's Mercury?"  
  
Lita held Amy in her arms as she tried to wake her up. "Come on, Amy, wake up," she whispered still shaking her friend.  
  
Amy's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes widened as she yelled, "Watch out!"  
  
Crowmora appeared behind Lita grabbing her around the neck. Lita screamed as she was lifted in the air.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Serena yelled as Luna appeared at her side. "Luna, what are we to do? Are attacks aren't working."  
  
"You still have one," Luna said.  
  
"That's right. Mini Moon!" Serena yelled as Rini ran over to her side.  
  
{Hmm? What are they planning to do now?} Azure thought as he watched. He looked up at Crowmora and yelled, "I thought I told you to finish them off!"  
  
"Yes, master," she replied letting go of Lita. Lita fell toward the ground so tired and so weak that she didn't even bother to try and keep herself from hitting the ground.  
  
The Tuxedo Mask look alike jumped to his feet and ran over to catch Lita in his arms. His back slammed against the pavement as Lita's body slammed against his. He rolled Lita off of himself as he looked to Serena and Rini. He yelled out, "You have to get out of here! You can't defeat Crowmora!"  
  
"We have to try," Serena said. She looked to Rini and the two nodded. They then yelled out, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
The two held hands as their attack made a direct hit. Crowmora yelled out in pain as the Sailor Scouts smiled at their victory.  
  
Suddenly the yelling stopped and the smoke cleared. Crowmora was still alive and mad as hell. She charged toward Rini who was running but caught her flying as high as she could.  
  
"AH! Someone help me!" Rini yelled. She kicked and screamed as she yelled, "Let me go!"  
  
"As you wish," Crowmora said releasing her grip in Rini. Rini fell toward the ground with so much speed she knew she wouldn't survive.  
  
"Mini Moon!" Serena screamed knowing the fate of her future daughter.  
  
"AH!" Rini screamed. She closed her eyes, as she got closer to the ground. Then, she found that she wasn't going as fast and that someone was holding her in their arms.  
  
Rini opened her eyes and looked up to see another guy dressed in a tuxedo holding her. He landed to the ground gently as he looked to the enemy.  
  
Azure rolled his eyes as he said, "They just keep coming."  
  
The young man looked to Rini with his dark blue eyes and smiled. The inside of his cape was orange instead of red; he also didn't wear a hat and showed off his snow-white hair.  
  
"Are you okay?" his calm voice asked as stood Rini to her feet.  
  
"Yes, but who are you?" Rini asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"Shh," he said with his finger over his mouth. He looked toward Azure again and pointed his hands toward him. "Trust Bond Tidal Wave!"  
  
The attack was so fast that Azure didn't have time to move. His eyes widened as Crowmora appeared in front of him suddenly.  
  
"MASTER!" she yelled as her body disintegrated. The dead body of a crow fell to the ground as Azure just stared at it.  
  
"...Crowmora," he whispered under his breath. He narrowed his eyes at the one who sent the attack and yelled, "Whoever you are, you are no threat to us! Crowmora was only a weakling! Next time it will be different!" Negative energy formed around his body as he disappeared out of there.  
  
Rini ran over to Serena as the guy who saved her walked over to the injured one. He knelt down and took him into his arms and said, "You idiot. You should have been more serious on your mission. If I hadn't come along, you could've been dead."  
  
"Look who's talking. You saved that little girl when you weren't supposed to. I won't tell if you won't," the injured one smiled.  
  
The one carrying him began to walk off but stopped when Amy yelled, "WAIT! Who are you and what's going on?"  
  
The man stopped and said, "We can't tell what's going on, but I guess we could tell you who we are. I am Tuxedo Neptune and this here in Tuxedo Pluto."  
  
He continued to walk away as Lita awoke from her sleep to hear the first question answered. She looked to them and yelled, "But why are you here?"  
  
Tuxedo Neptune jumped to the top of a building and stood there as he answered, "To protect the one we call our prince."  
  
"Please join us!" Serena yelled as Luna and Artemis stood by her feet.  
  
Tuxedo Pluto began to laugh as he said, "Heh, that's a first. Let's go, Neptune."  
  
Neptune looked to them and answered, "If we were to join you, we would betray the leader that we already have."  
  
He disappeared out of view as the girls just stared at each other. Amy looked to the dead body of the crow and said, "So Crowmora was only a crow. If that's the case, any animal could be used to collect their energy."  
  
"What about those guys though? Should we trust them? They did save our life," Raye said.  
  
"I don't know. But we should be worried about them, too," Amy said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Azure appeared at the side of Queen Raina. He bowed at her presence as her nails scratched against her crystal ball.  
  
Her voice echoed with anger as she said, "You failed me."  
  
Azure looked to her and said, "I'm sorry, my Queen, but I was able to..."  
  
"SILENCE!" she yelled at him. She sighed as she said, "Crimson!"  
  
Crimson appeared from the shadows kneeling on one knee. "Yes, my Queen."  
  
"What have you learned about this planet?" the queen asked.  
  
"I...well...uh," Crimson said not being able to think of anything to say.  
  
"You see, my Queen, at least I was able to fulfill my mission of getting the energy," Azure interrupted with a smirk on his face.  
  
The queen's head turned to stare at Azure. Her face was still hidden in the shadows as she yelled, "Azure, do not speak when I do not tell you to!"  
  
"Yes, my Queen, I under..." Azure said as the queen interrupted by yelling, "AZURE!"  
  
Azure fell to his knees and stares hard at the ground in fear of what she might do to him. Crimson watched as Azure shivered in fear. The queen just laughed.  
  
"Azure, Azure, Azure," the queen said. "You know that I would never harm you nor any of my other generals. Now, Azure, go and store away the energy you have collected."  
  
Azure stood to his feet still shivering and bowed to her. He then disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Crimson," the queen said. "Give me a report. Azure's already found out that these humans have the energy we need. Now answer this. Does this planet supply us with enough animasters?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen. From what I've seen, there are so many different kinds and maybe even more," Crimson said.  
  
"Good. You may go, Crimson," the queen ordered.  
  
"Yes, my Queen," he said as he too disappeared into the shadows.  
  
The queen began to laugh loudly as she whispered to herself, "This planet will soon be mine. How foolish of my generals to believe that I wouldn't dare hurt them."  
  
In the shadows, a pair off orange eyes opened and the outline of a figure was seen. The figure gave out a sigh and disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
***END***  
  
What'd you think of it? Please send me a review. And thanks to those who did for the first chapter. I hope to come out with chapter three soon.  
~~Noi~~ 


	3. A Rainy Day

Good I thought of chapter three. Hope you like it. Coming up with the animaster's name is hard enough. Disclaimer: I own no one but the ones you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Rainy Day  
  
It was the mourning of Tuesday and pouring with rain. Serena ran to school with a raincoat and an umbrella. She took the sharp turn and stopped to see the young man from the day before just standing there like he was waiting for something.  
  
Serena stood there as she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hmm?" he said looking up at her with his green eyes. "What? You mean to tell that I can't stand here and wait for someone?"  
  
"Who are you waiting for?" she smirked.  
  
He raised his hand and pointed at something behind her. She looked back to see a young man standing there panting out of breath.  
  
"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry," the blond said.  
  
"I know that. You just happened to distract me," Serena shot at him as she thew her umbrella at him.  
  
"He's talking about me," the man who appeared in the scene said. He had long but short red hair that was tied back and brown eyes. "Do you happen to go to the Crossroads High school?"  
  
"She does. Please lead him there. He just moved here and he doesn't know how to get there," the blond said holding the umbrella in his hands.  
  
"Sure. Let's go," Serena said grabbing the hand of the red head and running to the school. She didn't look back as the blond walked away with her umbrella.  
  
The bell rang when they made it to the school and Serena led the red head to her class. She opened the door and smiled at Miss Haruna who gave her a death glare.  
  
"Serena, I thought I told you not to be late," she said.  
  
"Miss Haruna, I'm sorry but........." Serena said as Miss Haruna interrupted, "Just take your seat."  
  
"Um, excuse me," the red head said. "I believe I'm the reason why she's late."  
  
"Oh, a new student," Miss Haruna said putting her hands together. "Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself."  
  
He nodded and walked to the front of the class as Serena went to her seat. He stood there and looked at everyone a bit nervous. He then took a deep breath and said, "My name's Aaron Sakura. I moved here from Sapporo."  
  
"Can you tell us what it's like up there," Miss Haruna asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say it's snowing right about now. The island of Hokkaido is so beautiful the whole year. The mountains, lakes, hot springs, the cool volcanic craters, and rugged coastlines are the best parts about it," Aaron said. "I used to fish on the fishing boats during the summer. That's about it."  
  
"Good," Miss Haruna said. "You can take your seat behind Melvin."  
  
Melvin pointed to the seat behind him and Aaron walked over to it and sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The queen's voice echoed as she said, "Crimson, come to me."  
Crimson appeared from the shadows bowing to his queen. He lifted his head and asked, "What is it, Queen Raina?"  
  
"I would like you to gather as much energy as you can from these humans. It does not matter how but just that you get some. Do you understand?" she asked as her hands scratched against her crystal ball.  
  
"Yes, my Queen, I will get right on it," Crimson answered as he disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson was walking down a dark hall. The only light given was that coming from the few lamps found along the walls. He stopped at the individual in front of him. Crimson tightened his fists as he asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Pumpkin was standing against the wall with his arms crossed and his legs crossed. He looked to Crimson with his orange eyes. "You should be cautious on your mission. Here."  
  
Pumpkin threw a small bottle at Crimson who caught it. He looked at it and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"A present. Keep it with you always. If you are ever near death, drink what is in it, but only when you're near death. It will heal all of your wounds and return you energy to you," Pumpkin said. He pushed himself from the wall and walked off giving Crimson a backhand wave as he said, "Choose your future wisely."  
  
Crimson's eyes widened from what Pumpkin said. He looked at the bottle in his hand and stuck it inside of his uniform. Negative energy then formed around him as he teleported out of there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson opened the door to the pet store and walked in. He was wearing the red shirt and blue jean pants he wore yesterday. He walked over to the parrot and smiled at it.  
  
"I thought I might find you here," a voice said from behind.  
  
Crimson looked back to see Terry standing there in blue jeans and a green shirt instead. ".........Terry."  
  
"That's right. Where did you go? You left without a trace when that loud noise was going off," Terry said. He sighed and said, "Well, whatever. I'm sure you came back here to see the rest of the animals. If you want, I'll give you a tour."  
  
"Are you serious? That'll be great," Crimson said as a smile filled his face. "Well, can you tell me what this is?"  
  
"This is a parrot. As you learned yesterday, it will repeat most of what you say," Terry said. "There are different kinds of this type of species. Some get to be this big or only to be just a couple of inches."  
  
Crimson gave out a smile. He grabbed Terry and pulled him over toward the dogs. "What about them? What are they?"  
  
Terry explained most of the animals there but not all of them. Crimson stopped him as he was explaining the snakes. "Um, Terry, I have to get going. Maybe you can tell me more about them tomorrow."  
  
".........But," Terry said as Crimson ran out the door. He looked to the ground and whispered, "Fine. Tomorrow it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell to the school rang and Serena joined up with Amy and Lita like she did the day before.  
  
"So where should we go today?" Serena asked her two friends.  
  
"How about the Crown Game Video Arcade?" a voice asked from behind the group.  
  
The girls looked back to see Aaron smiling at the girls with his school bag over his right shoulder. He swung his bag to his front and bowed at the girls as he said, "Please, I'm begging you. I don't know my way there and my friends said they'd meet me there."  
  
"Then why aren't your friends here to pick you up?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, one reason is because they all graduated from high school already. They all go to college and oh, will you please just take me there?" Aaron begged still bowing at the girls.  
  
"Oh, let's just take him there," Lita said looking to Serena and Amy. She straightened Aaron up and said, "You owe me for this."  
  
His eyes blinked with confusion and he nodded his head yes. "Yes, I'll do anything you ask if you take me there."  
  
"Well, then, hmm?" Lita said as she began to think. "Then you can take me to Café Elk for dinner."  
  
Aaron's eyes widened as he sighed, "Ok, but you'll have to lead the way there as well."  
  
"Let's go!" Lita said grabbing Aaron by the hand.  
  
He followed her as the girls came along to. They took the bus and on the way there it began to rain again. When they made it to their destination, Serena realized that she didn't have her umbrella.  
  
"That guy from this mourning has my umbrella. When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he didn't take it," Serena said as she stormed into the arcade.  
  
"We'll you did throw it at him," Aaron pointed out walking in the arcade behind her. Once everyone was inside, he looked to the girls and said, "Thank you. I guess I'll take you to dinner later on today."  
  
"Ok," Lita said as she walked over to one of the stools and sat down. Serena and Amy sat down on either side of her and looked at her.  
  
Aaron ran over to the blond guy from earlier that day and watched as he was playing a video game. The blond guy was playing a race car game and was in first place. He turned the wheel and shifted gears at the right moment.  
  
Aaron looked to the side of the game and saw Serena's umbrella standing against it. He smiled as he asked, "So are you going to give that back to Serena?"  
  
"Serena, huh? So that's her name. I don't know. I was thinking about keeping it. She did throw it at me," he said as his car passed through the finish line.  
  
"Well, she was mad about you having it. Just return it before she beats you up," Aaron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right," the blond said putting his initials into the game. "Heh, another high score. The high scores I get here are a lot higher than what was there before."  
  
"What do you expect? You master any game in a snap," Aaron said snapping his fingers. He looked around and asked, "Where are the other two?"  
  
"Beats me. They have a life of their own," the blond said. He stood up from the seat and grabbed the umbrella. "Well, shall we be on our way?"  
  
"Are you going to return the umbrella?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll give it to her tomorrow," he smiled walking toward the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said from behind him. The blond looked back to see Serena with her arms at her side in anger. He smiled as she said, "Give me that!"  
  
She took the umbrella from his arms with narrow eyes. He rolled his eyes as he said, "I was going to give it back to you tomorrow, creampuff head."  
  
"Oh, really," Serena said as her eyes went to suspicion. Her eyes then narrowed as she yelled, "What did you call me!?!"  
  
"That took a while for it to click, creampuff head," he smirked. "Well, I guess I'll walk in the rain."  
  
"Go ahead. I don't care. And don't call me 'creampuff head'," she roared.  
  
The blond walked out of the arcade as Aaron followed. Aaron looked to Lita and waved, "I'll be here at eight so you can take me there. Don't worry I'll be here."  
  
Lita waved in return as Serena returned to her seat next to her. Amy began to play one of the Sailor V games there as the door to the arcade opened.  
  
Terry walked in and looked around. He then yelled, "Oh, no! He already left! Err! Oh, well."  
  
He walked over to the claw game and stuck a quarter in. Lita looked at him and said, "He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, Lita," Serena sighed.  
  
Lita stood up and walked over to him. She walked over to his side as he yelled, "Oh, no! I lost again! Hmm?"  
  
He looked to Lita and said, "Why, hello, there. My name's Terry."  
  
"My name's Lita," she blushed.  
  
"Cool. Well, that's a nice........." he said as a man ran into the arcade yelling in fear.  
  
"Somebody help! There's a monster out there!" he yelled as he ran to the far side of the arcade.  
  
Lita looked to Serena and followed her out of the arcade. The girls found a place to transform like before.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy yelled as her sailor outfit appeared on her body.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita yelled as her sailor outfit appeared.  
  
Serena was about to transform when Rini ran up to her. "Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Since you weren't home, I came here," she replied.  
  
The two looked at each other and yelled, "Super Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
The two transformed into their outfits and the group headed to where the commotion was at, which was just in front of Tour de Corse. There standing in the rain was a monster. The monster had a colorful long feathered tail, colorful hair, a beak for a mouth, and claws. Her feet had two toes in the front and two toes in the back. She had a colorful feathered skirt and feathers covered her breast area.  
  
"It's another one of those monsters," Amy said.  
  
"But we weren't able to defeat the last one," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, Neptune was the one to defeat it," a voice said from behind them. They looked back to see Tuxedo Pluto just standing there in the rain with them. He smiled at them and said, "If only you could actually help and not leave us with all the work. Why can't you level up like you did all those other times?"  
  
The monster stared at her new enemy and yelled, "Who are you!"  
  
Tuxedo Pluto took a step forward and yelled, "That's Sailor Moon and those are her Sailor Scouts! Now if you ask again you're going to have to answer to me."  
  
"My, oh, my," a voice said as the owner landed to the ground next to his animaster. It was Crimson and he was doing his mission of collecting energy. "I didn't know we were going to have enemies. Doesn't matter. Parrota, attack and kill them!"  
  
Parrota charged at them with speed greater than Crowmora. She went after the group as they all jumped out of the way. Tuxedo Pluto, on the other hand, just stood there as she went straight for him. He held her back with his arms and yelled, "Ok, now I want you three to attack at the same time. I'm too weak from yesterday to cast my spell so don't ask. DO IT NOW!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Jupiter Oak Evolution! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" the four yelled at the same time.  
  
Their attacks were a direct hit but Parrota moved out of the way making it hit Tuxedo Pluto head on. He flew in the air and slammed against the pavement in pain. He forced himself up, as Parrota came from behind and grabbed him in his weaken state. She flew into the air and began to drain him of his energy.  
  
"AH!" he yelled.  
  
Crimson's eyes widened out of fright. He looked to the ground with his hand over his mouth. His eyes closed as he yelled, "Stop it, Parrota!"  
  
Parrota stopped what she was doing and looked to her master. Her voice asked, "Master, is something wrong?"  
  
Crimson fell to his knees and said, "Just take the energy! Don't kill them!"  
  
Parrota narrowed her eyes and nodded. She released Tuxedo Pluto from her grip and flew toward one of the other girls. She was about to grab Serena when a hand flashed in front of her face. Parrota froze in the air and just stared at the new individual who entered the scene.  
  
"You got him!" the individual yelled as he turned his eyes to see Tuxedo Pluto caught in the arms of Tuxedo Neptune. His eyes turned to look at Parrota as he said, "Now! It really isn't nice to attack a person who is off guard. Especially since they can't defeat you."  
  
He had a blond hair and green eyes that were solemn. The inside of his cape was yellow and he didn't where a hat.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked looking to him.  
  
"Not now," he said to her. He narrowed his eyes and gave and evil smirk as he yelled, "Now, Parrota, is it? Well, say goodbye! Saturn Loneliness of Death!"  
  
A black energy ball formed from the hand pointed at Parrota. It hit full on as it pushed the guy back. He landed on Serena as Parrota screamed. In the end, the body of a parrot fell to the ground.  
  
Crimson looked to them with wide eyes. He staggered to his feet as he said, "I failed. I actually failed."  
  
"Of course you failed, you came up against us," Tuxedo Neptune smiled holding Pluto in his arms. "Now will you tell us who you are already?"  
  
Crimson looked to them and said, "I'm called Crimson. It'll be different next time." Crimson looked down at the ground and asked, "Is your friend going to be all right?"  
  
"Huh? Why do you care?" Neptune asked.  
  
Crimson's eyes widened. He narrowed his eyes as negative energy formed around his body. He teleported out of there leaving everyone in wonder.  
  
Neptune walked over to the other guy in the tuxedo and Serena. It was still raining as he said, "Now what a scene."  
  
The guy opened his eyes and looked to whom he was on. He quickly got up blushing. He held out his hand to her and said, "Here. Take my hand."  
  
Serena took his hand and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Tuxedo Saturn and you must be Sailor Moon," he smiled. "I see what Neptune means. You and your group just get in the way. If you're not able to stop them, then leave it to us."  
  
Tuxedo Saturn walked off as Neptune followed. Serena looked to Pluto and giggled as she saw him wink at her. She walked over to others as Amy said, "Another animal's life is lost. We have to find a way to defeat the new enemy on our own."  
  
"Maybe we can ask one of those guys to somehow help us find a powerful attack," Lita said. She looked at the sky and said, "The rain's getting harder. We should get going. Oh, no. What time is it?"  
  
"I believe it 8:55," Rini said looking at her watch after she returned to her regular clothes.  
  
Lita turned back into her regular clothes and ran away from them. She was late on a date she had scheduled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson teleported to end up in front of Queen Raina. Her deadly red eyes flashed on him. Her voice echoed with even more anger than she had on Azure the day before as she said, "You failed me."  
  
Crimson knelt down on one knee and shivered with the fear Azure did the day before. He stared hard at the ground not wanting to make eye contact.  
  
"I never thought you were the type to fail a mission," she said starring at him. Her voice got louder as she yelled, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
Crimson jumped and stared up at his queen. "I'm sorry, my Queen. I never thought I would..."  
  
"SILENCE!" she roared. She raised her hand in the air and yelled, "DON'T EVER FAIL ME AGAIN!"  
  
Black lightning flew out of her hand and hit Crimson. He tried his best to endure the pain, but it was too much for anyone to handle. He yelled out with so much pain that he fell to his side.  
  
"AH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The black lightning still poured out of the queen's hands, as she yelled, "Never fail me again!"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't hurt us!" Crimson yelled.  
  
"Do not talk back at me!" she yelled. "AH!"  
  
"No, please! STOP!" he cried. Tears strolled from his eyes as the black lightning passed through his body.  
  
"I saw how you ordered your animaster to stop her draining of that one human! The humans are not our friends! They are nothing to us! They are just the energy we need!" she yelled. "Don't ever show any emotion to them! You here me!"  
  
Crimson didn't answer right away and Queen Raina was about to send another flow of black lightning when Pumpkin appeared between her and Crimson with outstretched arms.  
  
"STOP IT!" he yelled as he narrowed his eyes to the queen.  
  
The queen stopped and smiled, "How brave of you to risk your life for this boy. Now, take him out of my sight!"  
  
Pumpkin's eyes widened as he dropped his arms to his side. He turned around and knelt down next to Crimson. He picked him up in his arms and said, "Crimson, your safe now."  
  
Pumpkin stood up and walked into the shadows as the queen just stared after them. She said, "They better watch what they say to me or they'll find themselves dead at my fingers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita arrived at the Crown Game Video Arcade to find that it was closed. The rain poured harder than ever as she looked around for Aaron.  
  
There standing near the entrance was Aaron. He was soak and wet from head to toe as he stared at her with his brown eyes. Lita ran over to him and said, "I'm so sorry I'm late."  
  
Aaron looked to the ground as his eyes slowly closed. He fell into Lita's arms unconscious. She caught him and fell to her knees as she asked with worry in her voice, "Aaron, what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
He opened his eyes barely and whispered, "...Lita."  
  
***END***  
  
That's a long chapter. Sorry it's just that I wanted the fight to be in there to. I hope to come out with chapter 4 soon. If you have any ideas for my story, I'd like to here them. Please review!  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	4. New Power Manifests

Finished chapter 4 on Thanksgiving, but I put it out after it all. Can't wait till Christmas! Now that's a great holiday. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the show just the ones that weren't on it.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4  
  
New Power Manifests  
  
Serena ran out of the house like the last two days and took the sharp turn to see that the blond guy was sitting down on the sidewalk. She stopped nearly tripping over him and yelled, "What do you think you're doing in the middle of the sidewalk?"  
  
"Middle? For your information, I'm on the side of the sidewalk," he said. "It's your own fault you almost tripped over me, creampuff head."  
  
"No one's aloud to call me names but my Darien!" she yelled. "I'm heading off to school now. By the way, where's your friend anyway?"  
  
"I don't know," he said looking up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain like yesterday."  
  
"Aren't you worried about your friend?" Serena stormed at him.  
  
"Look here, creampuff head, if you were me, you wouldn't be too worried about your friends. To tell you the truth, I don't even consider them my friends. It's always been me since I can remember," he said. "Now get going before you're late for the third time."  
  
Serena nodded her head slowly and ran to her school. When she got there she managed to get there right when the bell rang. She looked around at the kids in her class and didn't see any sign of Aaron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson was lying down on what looked like a bed. The room was pitch black as he just slept too weak from what the queen did to him. His hand stirred as footsteps were heard. Crimson slowly opened his eyes. His eyes did not even have a glare of life in them.  
  
Pumpkin was the owner to the footsteps as he appeared from the shadows. He sat down on the side of the bed and set a lamp ablaze. He looked to Crimson with caring eyes as he asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Crimson's lifeless eyes looked to Pumpkin as he whispered, "I feel so tired and weak, Kin. I don't think I'll be able to fulfill the queen's next mission."  
  
"Then I'll do it," Pumpkin said.  
  
"No, you can't. The queen wants me not you," Crimson said. "I should get going. Ah!" Crimson had tried to sit up but fell back as a result.  
  
"CRIMSON!" Queen Raina's voice echoed through the whole place.  
  
"Kin, can you take me to her? If she gives me another mission, I guess you can help me fulfill it," Crimson smiled.  
  
Pumpkin nodded his head and helped Crimson off the bed. Their journey there was long considering Pumpkin didn't want Crimson to get any more hurt than he already was.  
  
The two appeared in front of the queen who stared at them judging their presence. Her voice echoed as she said, "My dear, Crimson. I take it that you will not fail me on this mission. Pumpkin, you may leave."  
  
"My Queen, in Crimson's weaken state, I ask that I go along with him and help," Pumpkin offered.  
  
"No, he will do fine on his own," the queen said. "Now, get going on your mission, Crimson."  
  
"Yes, my Queen," he answered. He managed to balance himself on his feet as he teleported out of there.  
  
Pumpkin looked to the queen and said, "How dare you let him go out there in his condition. I don't care if you are my queen, he'll die." Negative energy formed around him as he teleported away.  
  
The queen smiled, "So his true powers have finally come to him. The others shouldn't get a hold of his knowledge."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terry was at the pet store looking at the place where the parrot used to be. He walked over to one of the workers and asked, "What happened to the parrot?"  
  
"Someone stole it yesterday. We don't know when but we've seen no sign of it," a female worker answered.  
  
Terry nodded in reply and looked to the door as a young couple walked in. He looked away and sighed, "Where are you Crim?"  
  
He walked over to the rabbits and picked one up. He held it in his arms as he petted it. He turned his head to the door that opened again and saw a little boy and his mother walk in.  
  
Terry put the rabbit back down where it was and walked out the door. He followed the sidewalk and stopped when he heard, "TERRY!"  
  
He looked back and saw Crimson leaning against the wall of the building. Crimson closed his eyes tightly from pain and slid along the wall to the ground.  
  
"Crim!" Terry yelled running over to him. He knelt down next to him and put his arm over his shoulder helping him up. "What's wrong with you? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Crimson replied. He twitched from the pain as the muscles in his legs gave. "I'm so tired and weak."  
  
Terry's eyes widened as he looked around at the people who stared at them. He then narrowed them and began to walk away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school bell rang and Serena ran out of the school to find that it was raining. She ran over to Amy and asked, "Where's Lita?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day. Raye said that she wanted us to meet up with her at the temple," Amy said.  
  
The two made it to the temple and found Raye, Mina, Artemis, Luna, Rini, and Diana there waiting for them. Amy and Serena took a seat and looked to the others.  
  
"So what did you want us for?" Serena asked.  
  
Raye looked at her annoyed and said, "Serena, we decided to meet here because we all know that we are no match against this new evil. And to top it all off, we also need to discuss things about Tuxedo Pluto and Tuxedo Neptune."  
  
"And Tuxedo Saturn. We met him yesterday and it seems that he is very strong," Amy said. "He told us that we just get in their way."  
  
"How rude of him. Who do those guys think they are?" Mina said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I believe that we might know something about them," Artemis said. "They say they serve the prince. If Darien were here, we might be able to ask him."  
  
"Just be cautious of both the new enemy and those guys," Luna said. "You all will have to power up like you did all those other times."  
  
Diana was about to speck when Rini covered her mouth. Diana looked to her, as she nodded her head no.  
  
"I guess we'll think of something," Raye said. She looked around and asked, "Where's Lita?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita was at her apartment putting a small towel over Aaron's head. He twitched from its presence. Aaron's eyes slowly opened as he asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my apartment. You past out last night in my arms and I brought you here. I'm sorry I was late and I'm surprised you waited," she smiled.  
  
Aaron smiled as he slowly fell back to sleep. Lita smiled and just sat there looking at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terry opened the door to his apartment and walked in still helping Crimson walk. He sat him down on the couch there and flipped on the TV.  
  
Crimson's eyes widened in surprise to the object as he asked, "What is that?"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you don't know what a television is," Terry said as he opened his refrigerator. He took out a container filled with water and poured it into two glasses. He walked over to Crimson and said, "Here. Have some water."  
  
Crimson took the glass into his hands and took a sip. He kept the glass in his hand as Terry sat down on the couch next to him. He looked to Crimson and asked, "So what do you think of those monsters that have been showing up, Crim?"  
  
"Monsters? Um, I don't know," he replied. "What do you know about those girls who can't beat them?"  
  
"Hmm? I don't know much. They've been saving people for a while I hear," Terry said. "But also from what I hear, there are new figures entering the scene. But what is the whole point of those monsters? They just drain the innocent peoples' energy and harm them. It's just wrong."  
  
"...Wrong?" Crimson said looking to the side. "I better get going."  
  
"No, you stay. You're too weak to go anywhere. I'm going to go and do a little errand. Press this button to change the channel. That's all you really need to know," Terry said standing up and slipping on a jacket. "If Mitch walks in here, don't worry. He'll just look at you, nod his head, and walk back to his room.  
  
"If he doesn't walk back to his room, he'll sit down and read his book. He's the quiet type and never talks. I tell him to go out and find a girl but he just says 'but I wouldn't trust them'," Terry said. "Well, bye."  
  
He waved to Crimson as he walked out the door and locked the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pumpkin appeared in front of OSA P. He looked to the side and saw Molly walk into the store. He followed and saw all the jewelry that was kept on the shelves. He walked around and looked at every bit there was.  
  
"Can I help you?" Molly asked walking over to him. "Are you looking for something in particular? Oh, wow, that's a beautiful earring. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"I don't know. It was a gift. Do you have anything made out of a yellow tourmaline?" Pumpkin asked looking to her with his calm orange eyes.  
  
"Hmm, let's see," Molly said walking around the store. "Ah, over here. Now, who are you buying this for?"  
  
"A friend," Pumpkin smiled. "She loves the color yellow. Do you know what I should get her?"  
  
"How about a bracelet?" Molly asked.  
  
"Hmm? Maybe," he said walking toward the door. "I'll have to think about it. Farewell."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson sat on the couch watching the television as a figure waked into the room. Crimson looked at him as the individual looked right back at him.  
  
"You must be Crim?" the figure said. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was snow-white. "My name's Mitch."  
  
Crimson watched as Mitch walked over at sat down on the couch. Mitch opened up a notebook and began to write in it with a pencil. Mitch looked to Crimson and gave him a smile. He then returned to writing in his notebook.  
  
Crimson slowly staggered to his feet and headed out the door. Before completely walking out he said, "Tell Terry I had to go."  
  
Mitch nodded his head in reply and watched as the door closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson appeared just outside the pet shop and looked inside. He closed his eyes and concentrated on two of the animals in there. The animals teleported from their spot and into his arms. He held them in his arms and petted them gently.  
  
"From what Terry said, these are called," Crimson said, "...rabbits."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People were running like crazy from the two animasters that were after them. One managed to grab a young boy as the other grabbed a hold of his mother. The two screamed out in pain as their energy was being drained.  
  
Crimson watched from atop one of the buildings. He just sat there too weak to even bother to stand down there where his monsters were.  
  
The monsters resembled that of rabbits. They both had black fur that covered their body and a fuzzy ball of a tail. They had long black ears that stood straight up, narrow red eyes, a rabbit's nose, and buckteeth. They had whiskers on either side of their face.  
  
Their feet were made to jump really high as their toes had sharp nails at the end of them. Their hands only had three fingers and a thumb that were used as claws.  
  
The monsters dropped their victims after they received the energy and chased after someone else. Before they could catch their next victim, a voice yelled, "Stop right there!"  
  
The two animasters looked to where the voice came from and yelled together, "Who are you?"  
  
"How dare you still the energy of people especially children!" Serena yelled, "On behalf of love!"  
  
"And on behalf of justice!" Rini yelled.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!" Serena yelled.  
  
"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" Rini said.  
  
The two together yelled, "And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"  
  
"And we're the Sailor Scouts," the others yelled from the middle of the street.  
  
The two animasters looked at each other and smirked. Without a minute to think, the monsters ran in different directions toward them. One took the left and the other took the right.  
  
The monsters each grabbed one of the Sailor Scouts and began to drain their energy. Before one of the others could pull them away, they would drop their victim and back flip behind the one that disrupted them and grabbed them.  
  
Serena looked around wanting to attack the animasters but didn't knowing it would be any use. Tears strolled from her eyes as she thought, {There has to be a way. There has to!}  
  
One of the animasters finished draining the energy from Amy and looked to Serena for her next victim. She smiled and ran toward Serena. Before she could grab her, she was kicked away by Lita who finally showed up.  
  
"Raba! Bita! Drain every last bit of their energy, you hear!" Crimson yelled from the top of the building.  
  
The one called Raba stood up from the ground and charged Lita. Bita finished what she was doing and charged Rini. Rini ran but was caught in the arms of Bita. She jumped high in the air and began to drain the energy from Rini when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck.  
  
She gagged for air and stopped draining Rini's energy. The three fell to the ground not landing on their feet. The person who the arms belonged to forced Rini out of Bita's grip.  
  
"Are you all right, Sailor Mini Moon," he asked setting her down on her feet. "Don't worry. Unlike my other colleagues, I want you and your friends to stay alive. I got most of my power back. If it wasn't for Saturn, I'd be dead by now."  
  
"You were always the loyal one," Rini said.  
  
Tuxedo Pluto's head went to the side as he asked, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
  
She didn't have enough time to answer as Bita jumped to her feet and tackled Pluto. He fell back gripping the monster by the arms not wanting to get pierced by the claws.  
  
Rini ran over to help but was kicked back by Bita. Bita roared at Tuxedo Pluto getting fed up that he was stronger than she was.  
  
Tuxedo Pluto looked to the side and yelled, "Sailor Mini Moon, are you all right!"  
  
Rini staggered to her feet and answered, "Yes, now get rid of her."  
  
"As you wish," he said as he narrowed his eyes. He bent his legs and kicked Bita back. He then jumped to his feet and ran over to Rini. He smiled, "Now, watch this."  
  
He raised his arm to his side and dropped it quickly then pulling it up. A long rod appeared in his hand as he looked to Rini. "Something don't you think? Now." He narrowed his eyes at Bita and yelled, "Pluto Happiness Malignant Shriek!"  
  
He twirled the rod making no mistake as an energy ball went toward Bita. She disintegrated and all that was left was the dead body of a rabbit.  
  
Tuxedo Pluto looked to Rini and said, "Poor animals that they have tainted with evil. Just to kill them off. If only we could save them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson's eyes widened with the fear of failing his queen again. He narrowed and staggered to his feet. Since he was weak, he lost balance and was about to fall back when a pair of hands caught him.  
  
He looked back to see Pumpkin standing there. Pumpkin gave him a smile and said, "It seems like you're going to lose this one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita fought Raba hand-to-hand combat. A punch flew along with a kick. Raba dodged her every move with an evil smirk on her face. Raba then sent a kick flying in Lita's direction causing Lita to jump back in reaction.  
  
Raba snickered, "You're so pathetic. To think that you could ever beat me."  
  
"What do you mean? You've been on defense the whole time," Lita panted.  
  
"Exactly! Now watch and learn, human," Raba said. Lita blinked which was a huge mistake because when she opened her eyes, Raba was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Lita asked looking right and left.  
  
It all happened so fast. Tuxedo Pluto's eyes widened as he yelled, "Jupiter, watch out!" He ran toward her to try and save her as Raba appeared behind her. Raba smirked as she thrusted her claw of a hand through Lita's back.  
  
Lita's eyes widened from the pain she felt. Raba pulled her hand out and jumped away. Lita fell back and was going to hit the ground when Tuxedo Pluto caught her in his arms.  
  
Serena looked to her friend as she yelled, "Jupiter!"  
  
Some of the other Sailor Scouts had waken themselves up from their weakness and also yelled to their friend. Tears strolled from all of the girls' eyes. Serena walked over to Tuxedo Pluto and asked, "Is she going to be all right?"  
  
Tuxedo Pluto didn't look up at her. He just stared at Lita with his right hand on her chest and the other holding her in his arms. He tried to stop the blood from flowing as blood stained his own hand. With no sign of it, tears strolled from his eyes and down and off his cheek.  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she heard him whisper, "You can't die. You're not supposed to. I'm supposed to protect you all."  
  
"Tuxedo Pluto," Serena said. She looked to hand at the wand in it. "If only I could get rid of this monster."  
  
Tuxedo Pluto looked up at her and said, "You can. Believe in yourself."  
  
Serena closed her eyes and thought of all the memories she had of her and her friends. {They all believe in me. I just know it. Lita please don't die.}  
  
Serena's wand began to glow along with Rini's as their wands transformed only slightly. Serena looked at the wand as Tuxedo Pluto said, "Now destroy the monster."  
  
Raba had jumped to the top of the building and thought what her next move should be. Rini ran to Serena as the two looked to Raba. Raba smiled and jumped from the building aiming straight at them.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mini Moon! Attack now!" Tuxedo Pluto yelled.  
  
Serena grabbed hold of Rini's hand and the two looked to Raba. Moon energy formed around the two as they yelled, "Moon Striker Healing Release!"  
  
Raba froze in place, as it seemed that she disintegrated. Instead, a black rabbit fell to the ground still alive and hopped around. Serena and the girls smiled. They then ran over to Lita who still wasn't answering Tuxedo Pluto's words.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Mina asked as Amy said, "Her injury is severe."  
  
"Mercury, don't say stuff like that," Raye said looking to Lita with tears in their eyes.  
  
Tuxedo Pluto held Lita protectively as he said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save her."  
  
He staggered to his feet and looked at the girls. "If you let me, I might be able to heal her wounds."  
  
"How?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, the same way I've been coming to help you in battle each time after I got hurt badly," he smiled. "Don't worry. I won't dare let anything happen to her. Though it may require for me to beg to him. Now that's a person to get to help. You'll see her tomorrow as good as new."  
  
Tuxedo Pluto turned his back to them and began to walk away from them. He jumped on top of a building and disappeared out of view.  
  
"I hope he's able to help her," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah," the rest answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson and Pumpkin both teleported in front of Queen Raina. She stared at them and said, "You did well."  
  
The way she said that you could tell she forced herself to say it calmly. Crimson looked to her and said, "I was able to get lots of energy for you."  
  
"I see. I saw how you ordered your animasters to attack those humans. You seemed to have learned," she said. "...But."  
  
"Crimson, you may leave. I would like to have a word with you, Pumpkin," she said.  
  
Crimson staggered back into the shadows as Pumpkin asked, "What do you want, my Queen?"  
  
"My dear Pumpkin. When you first joined me, you were never that loyal to me. Now I ask. What have you seen?" Queen Raina asked, as her red eyes grew bright.  
  
Pumpkin jumped as a thought flashed through his mind, {How did she know?}  
  
Queen Raina laughed as she said, "To think that I wouldn't know of it. Your kind were the ones to have that ability."  
  
Pumpkin narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do you know what I know?"  
  
She smiled and answered, "Sometimes. The only one I've been able to see clearly was Crimson."  
  
Pumpkin looked to the side and said, "...Crimson."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaron opened his eyes to find that he was alone in Lita's apartment. He sat up and looked into the darkness. He got to his feet and walked around. He found a cookie and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
After he finished the cookie, he asked, "Lita, where are you?"  
  
***END***  
  
There I finished. It was hard considering it was Thanksgiving Day and my family was running all over the place trying to set the food. Well, you got to love them. I apologize if Chapter 5 doesn't come out right away. I do want to work on my other stories. Please review!  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	5. Amy's Rival of Degree

Thought I might start up Chapter 5. Hope I actually have people reading my stories. I seem to have a writer's block for the other stories I have. Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing these but I guess I should. I own none of the Sailor Scouts but I do own the ones not found in the series.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Amy's Rival of Degree  
  
Amy was walking down the sidewalk to school. She held her books in her hand as she walked. She had told herself never to travel to school with Serena if she didn't want to be late. Her short blue hair flew from side to side from the northern winds that were coming. The only thing on her mind was if Lita was there and all right.  
  
She made it to school and took her seat in her classroom. She looked around and saw that there was a new face in the crowd. He walked up to the front of the class and looked to the kids.  
  
The boy's eyes were a dark blue almost violet as he looked around. His hair was short just ending just above the shoulders and layered. His hair was the exact same color as his eyes.  
  
He stood there standing straight and tall. He said, "My name is Induo Voi. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."  
  
"Well," the teacher said, "you can take a seat behind Amy Anderson."  
  
He nodded and walked over to Amy who had signaled where to sit. He sat down without a word and pulled out his notebooks to take notes. There was a pop quiz over what they learned throughout the week and everyone including the new kid had to take it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please, you have to help her," Tuxedo Pluto said last night as he held Lita in his arms. He was starring at another figure, which was Tuxedo Saturn.  
  
"Pluto, we are not supposed to save their lives. They mean nothing to us," Neptune said. "Why do you even care about the fate of these girls?"  
  
"You guys make no sense! How can you even think about letting them die?" Pluto said. He looked to Lita and smiled, "Don't worry. I won't let you die...my love."  
  
Neptune looked to Saturn and said, "I'm surprised. This is the first person I've ever heard him say that to. He'll never forgive us if we don't save her."  
  
Tuxedo Saturn narrowed his eyes and said, "Fine, but this is the only time I do this for him."  
  
A smile crossed Pluto's face as he walked over to Saturn. Saturn took Lita into his arms and closed his eyes. Energy formed around his body as he yelled, "Saturn Recovering Ravage!"  
  
Lita's wound mended itself as Saturn stared at her. Her eyes twitched as she moved from the pain she was feeling from the healing.  
  
Saturn held out Lita to Pluto and said, "Here. Take her out of my sight."  
  
He turned around and disappeared out of sight with Neptune following. Pluto turned his view from them to Lita as he smiled, "See I told I would help you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson appeared in front of Queen Raina and asked, "My Queen, you haven't given me another mission."  
  
Queen Raina's hands began to circle around her crystal ball as she said, "I will give you a mission if you wish. I want you to go collect energy and back up who I've sent with your animasters."  
  
"Who have you sent?" Crimson asked giving a bow to the queen.  
  
"Why, your oldest member," she answered with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita was in a bed found in a dark room. She was still in her sailor outfit as a figure put blankets over her. A smile was seen across his face as he said, "Get better soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school bell rang and Amy was seen heading back home to study for the test they were going to have the next day. Serena ran over to her side and asked, "Any sign of Lita?"  
  
"No, but I see Aaron returned," Amy said looking to the boy that ran up to them.  
  
Aaron gave them a smile as he asked, "Have any of you seen Lita?"  
  
"No, where were you yesterday?" Serena asked.  
  
He looked to her and answered, "I was at Lita's. Apparently, I past out in Lita's arms on Tuesday. I got sick from the rain, but I staid there yesterday waiting for her to come so I could thank her. Please tell me when you see her. Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
Tears were seen streaming down Serena's eyes without her even realizing it. She wiped her eyes and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Come on, Amy, let's get going home."  
  
The two turned their backs to Aaron as he stared at them worriedly. The two girls were about to take the turn when a voice yelled, "Amy! Amy Anderson!"  
  
Amy looked back to see the new kid in her class. He ran up to her and smiled. Amy said, "Hi, Induo. What do you need me for?"  
  
"Well, I heard you were the smartest kid in class and was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me," he said with confidence.  
  
A blush crossed Amy's face as she stared at him with disbelief. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, of course," he replied looking at her with his indigo eyes. "It doesn't have to be today. Saturday would be fine. You'll have time to think. I'll take your answer tomorrow."  
  
He turned away and walked away knocking shoulders against Aaron. Aaron looked back at him with narrow eyes of dislike.  
  
Serena looked to Amy and said, "Wow, Amy, you got yourself a date."  
  
"Only if I take it. I'm surprised, Serena. You haven't spoken once about Darien coming back tomorrow," Amy said as her blush disappeared. The two began to walk again.  
  
A huge smile grew on Serena's face. "That's right! Darien's coming back tomorrow! Um, Amy, I'm going to run home. Just in case Darien calls."  
  
"Ok. See you later, Serena!" Amy yelled as Serena disappeared in the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson appeared atop of a building and looked around. A figure wearing a back cloak stood near the side. Crimson walked over to him and asked, "Do you need an animaster?"  
  
The figure looked to him. His face was hidden under the hood but you could see his mouth smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could not even bothering to look left and right when she crossed the street.  
  
A car was coming at full speed as Serena took a step on the road. Her eyes widened, as she knew she would get hit. Before the car could hit her, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.  
  
Serena landed hard on the ground on the person who saved her. She looked to him and was shocked to see who it was. The blond haired man looked to her and said, "Can you get off me now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Serena said standing to her feet. She held out her hand and helped him up. He stood up and began wiping the dirt from his clothes as she said, "I'm surprised you saved my life."  
  
He stopped what he was doing and looked to her. A smile was written all over his face as he said, "Well, I just couldn't let you die, creampuff head. Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
Serena slammed her fist against his face as she yelled, "Don't you ever call me that again. If you call me that tomorrow, then I'll sick Darien on you."  
  
"Oh, wow, I'm so scared," the blond said in a bored tone. "Can you tell me one thing, Serena? What's he like?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I mean, is he so good to you that you could just go up to him and kiss him," he said as his face came up close to Serena's.  
  
A blush crossed Serena's face as she stared at him. She shook her head and yelled, "Why should I tell you!"  
  
He took a step back from what she said. He then stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk away as he sighed, "I just wanted to know."  
  
Serena shook her head and continued on her way to her house. When she made it there, she waited patiently in her room. An hour past by and nothing happened. No phone calls whatsoever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Amy was at the Eishindo Books store. She held a book in her hand and was reading it. By the looks of it, it had to deal with science and what not.  
  
Aaron walked up to her and said, "I didn't know you were going to be here, Amy."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hi, Aaron. What are you doing here?" Amy asked looking up from her book.  
  
"I'm looking for a book to give Scott. His birthday is coming up soon," Aaron said holding up what looked like a book of legends.  
  
"Scott? Who's that?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh, you know. He's that guy with the blond hair that I was hanging out with on Tuesday," Aaron answered.  
  
"So that's his name. He's the one that's been getting on Serena's nerves. You know, her boyfriend is returning from America tomorrow," Amy said.  
  
"Um, are you going to take Induo up on his offer?" Aaron asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why?" Amy asked.  
  
Before Aaron could answer, people began screaming and yelling. Amy and Aaron looked to the back of the store to see people running in fear.  
  
Aaron ran through the crowd of people to see what was going on as Amy found a safe place to transform.  
  
She raised her hand with her transformation wand in her hand as she yelled, "Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
Water swirled around her body as her sailor scout formed on her body. When she was done, she ran to the spot where the monster was.  
  
Aaron stood in a corner blocking attacks that came at him. Amy saw that a group of little kids were behind him shivering with fear.  
  
The animaster was that of a turtle. A huge shell was seen on her back as she slashed her sharp claws at Aaron. She had a slim woman body, no nose, and green hair.  
  
Aaron fell to the ground with blood trailing down his face. The animaster kicked him back against the wall and headed for the children.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles!" Amy shouted as her attack froze the monster in place. "Hurry up and get out of here!"  
  
The kids nodded and ran toward the exit. Before they could even get there, Crimson and the cloaked figure appeared in their way.  
  
"Don't even think about leaving," Crimson said with a smile on his face.  
  
Aaron stood up against the wall and saw as Crimson picked up one of the kids and threw him to a second animaster in the store. It was a ferret that was the figure of a woman. The body was exactly the same as a ferret other than it could walk on two legs. Its eyes showed that of mischief and it gave a smile that was full of sharp teeth.  
  
The cloaked figure looked to the ferret animaster and said, "Ferreta, take all the energy you can from those humans."  
  
"That goes for you too, Turtlea," Crimson said.  
  
Aaron charged at Turtlea knocking her to the ground. He held her tightly against the ground as he yelled, "Sailor Mercury, get rid of her now!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she yelled as she called forth her attack. Before she could fully send it toward the monster, the cloaked figure wrapped his hand around her neck. He began to tighten his grip as Amy began choking.  
  
"Let her go!" Aaron yelled as Turtlea pushed him off.  
  
Amy's view began to go hazy as her body weakened. The cloaked figure released her and let her fall to the ground. He turned to Crimson and ordered, "Gather the kids and let's be on our way."  
  
"But we can't just take them," Crimson said looking at the horror on their faces.  
  
The cloaked figure walked in front of Crimson and said, "Do not question my orders."  
  
"Yes, sir," Crimson said. He walked over to the little kids and said, "Come here. I won't harm you if you come peacefully."  
  
The kids nodded and went to him. He teleported them all out of there along with the two animasters.  
  
Aaron ran over to Amy and tried to wake her up. The cloaked figure looked at them and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kids were put in a room and were running around playing tag and whatever else came to mind. They all tried their best to forget what had happened.  
  
Pumpkin appeared to Crimson and said, "So it seems your future has been set."  
  
"Those poor human children. How could you ever bring them here, Crimson?" a female voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"I totally agree with her. How could you even think of listening to my brother? You know he thinks of foolish things," a second female voice said.  
  
"I can not win between the two of you. I'm sorry but your brother was threatening me," Crimson said.  
  
"He wasn't. It was his mission to gather some human children," Pumpkin said.  
  
Crimson closed his eyes and asked, "So what should we do now?"  
  
***END***  
  
The end of another chapter. I'm sorry I didn't come out with it sooner. It's just that I had a writer's block. Don't you just hate those? Well, I hoped you liked it and please send me a review. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	6. Tuxedo Mask Returns

Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I now have to write up like five chapters and it takes a while. Also I had a writer's block. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the series just the ones you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tuxedo Mask's Return  
  
It was Friday morning and Serena jumped out of her bed. She changed into her school clothes and ran down to the kitchen for something to eat.  
  
"Serena, you're up early," her mother said setting down a plate in front of Serena.  
  
Rini came down the stairs rubbing her eyes and trying to fully wake herself. She sat down in an empty seat and ate the food given to her.  
  
Rini turned to Serena and said, "Serena, remember to take me to the airport with you to see Darien."  
  
"Oh, you mean he's coming back from America today?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.  
  
"Yes, and I just can't wait!" Serena yelled. She finished off her food and ran out the door.  
  
She took the corner like always and stopped at the sight of the blond haired man. He looked at her and said, "You're early for a change."  
  
"Hmph," Serena said looking to the side. "I don't need you to ruin my happy day."  
  
She began walking off when he said, "Before you go, take this."  
  
Serena took the piece of paper and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Umm, well, you can read when you're at school or whenever you feel like it. It's nothing really but you can tell the answer to Aaron," the blond said looking away from Serena. "Now, you better get going before you become late."  
  
Serena looked at the piece of paper and held it tightly in her hand as she ran to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien sat in his seat on the plane and looked out the window. A young lady sat in the seat next to him and looked to him.  
  
"So why are you heading to Japan?" the girl asked. Both her eyes and hair were a lovely shade of green. An emerald the shape of a crescent moon hung from her right ear by a tiny chain.  
  
Darien looked to her and said, "I'm heading back to see someone."  
  
"Would that someone happen to be a girl?" the girl asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien asked.  
  
The girl gave a smile as she answered, "My name's Midori. So am I right in it being a girl you're going to see in Japan?"  
  
"Yeah," Darien said giving out a blush. "By the way my name's Darien. Why are you going to Japan?"  
  
"A boy. It's been a long time since I've seen him, but I know that he still has his heart set on me," Midori said. "I didn't want to go but I had to. It was so easy to tell that he liked me but I never showed any signs of liking him back. It was when I left that I found out that I really did like him. So what's she like?"  
  
Darien smiled and said, "Well, she's........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita opened her eyes and looked around the room. She got to her feet and walked out of the room. There was no sign of anyone so she walked out of the apartment. It was then that she realized that her wound had been healed completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school bell rang and Serena ran out of the school full of happiness. Amy followed after her as Induo yelled, "Hey, Amy, do you have an answer!"  
  
Amy stopped in her tracks and said, "Well, uh."  
  
Aaron appeared just behind Induo and said, "Her answer is no. Now leave her be. She going to lose sight of Serena."  
  
Induo looked to Aaron with narrow eyes and said, "You're not the one to give me Amy's answer. What could possibly be the reason that she can't go?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, she's invited to a birthday party," Aaron said as Amy asked, "I am?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't Serena tell you. Scott said that he would give her the invitation this morning," Aaron said.  
  
"So what is it, Amy? Are you going to this birthday party or on our date?" Induo asked.  
  
"I told you her answer is no," Aaron said.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you," Induo said punching Aaron in the face.  
  
Aaron fell to the ground and put his hand to the place on his face that got hit. He jumped to his feet and ran at Induo throwing a punch at him. Induo fell to the ground from the force and narrowed his eyes even more.  
  
Before Induo could charge Aaron, Amy got in between them and said, "Will you two stop!"  
  
"I totally agree with you, Amy. I say we stop this foolish fight, Aaron. We're not a bunch of kids are we now," Induo said.  
  
"Why you!" Aaron yelled reaching out his arms at him. He was being held back by Amy.  
  
"Stop it, Aaron!" Amy yelled.  
  
Aaron froze from the sound of her voice. There was anger written on her face. He turned his eyes to Induo to see him smirking.  
  
Amy looked to Induo as he asked, "So what is your answer for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes," Amy said. Before Aaron could say anything, she said, "And on our date we can go to the birthday party as well."  
  
Aaron smiled as Induo turned his back to her and gave a frown. Induo began to walk off as he said, "Fine, we can go to that party."  
  
Amy looked to Aaron and said, "I better catch up with Serena. Do you want to come and meet Darien?"  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Aaron replied.  
  
"Then come on," Amy said grabbing his hand and running the same direction Serena did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena remembered to pick up Rini from school and the two headed to the airport. They met up with the other girls and the three cats. Amy showed up with Aaron and he introduced himself to the other girls. The girls shed tears when they saw Lita walk up to them.  
  
"Where have you been?" Mina asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I woke up in the room of an apartment," Lita said.  
  
"Lita," Aaron said giving out a blush. "Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick. I was beginning to get worried that something bad happened to you, but at least you're safe now."  
  
The plane arrived and Darien exited the pane with Midori. The two said their good byes to each other.  
  
"Well, I take it that that girl over there with the blond hair that's up is her?" Midori asked looking straight at Serena.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess this is good bye. Is your love here?" Darien asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't know that I'm returning. It'll be a big surprise. Maybe we'll see each other sometime. I hope you and your love stay together always," Midori said shaking Darien's hand. "Good bye, Darien."  
  
She turned her back to him and walked away. Serena and the others yelled out, "WELCOME BACK, DARIEN!"  
  
Darien gave out a smile and greeted them. "It's good to be back."  
  
"Darien, I missed you so much!" Serena yelled as she gave him a great big hug.  
  
"I missed you too, Serena," Darien said returning the hug. He looked to the others and said, "The same goes for all of you. Huh? Who might you be?"  
  
Aaron looked to Darien and answered, "Oh, me. My name's Aaron. I'm new around here and I happened to make friends with the girls. Amy asked if I wanted to come and meet you and I said yes. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Darien Serena has been talking about."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine. I hope you haven't heard any bad things about me," Darien smiled.  
  
"Of coarse not. When has Serena ever said anything bad about you, Darien," Raye said.  
  
The group laughed at what was said and began talking about other things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cloaked figure from the day before was walking down one of the hallways found in Queen Raina's castle. He stopped when he heard a voice call him from behind.  
  
He turned around and ordered, "Show yourself."  
  
A figure appeared from the shadows and said, "It's been a while, Indigo."  
  
"It can't be. Midori?" the cloaked figure asked.  
  
Midori stepped from the shadows and hugged the cloaked figure. "I've missed you so much, Indigo."  
  
"Y-you have?" Indigo asked with nervousness in his voice.  
  
A second figure appeared in the shadows and said, "It's great to see that you're back, Midori. Indigo was actually starting to take orders from the queen. He already kidnapped some innocent children."  
  
"Indigo, how could you?" Midori said looking at the face hidden beneath the hood.  
  
The cloaked figure said, "Well, I did it for you. She said she would harm you if I didn't. I'm surprised. She hasn't given me any orders since yesterday."  
  
"That's because Azure started a fight with Crimson," Pumpkin said walking into view. "The queen's furious with the two and punished Azure."  
  
"What about Crimson. Is he alright?" a voice said from behind him.  
  
"Yes, of coarse. Crimson was able to run off and do a mission without her even asking," Pumpkin said. "It's good to see you again, Midori."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I'm back. How have you been, Daffodil?" Midori asked to the figure that stood behind Pumpkin.  
  
"I've been doing great," the voice replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson appeared atop a building and just sat there. He said, "I don't want to do anything. I just want to sit here and sleep. But then the queen will get mad at me and torture me like before and I don't want that. Or even worse, she might harm one of the others. Turtlea."  
  
"Yes, master," the animaster said appearing behind him.  
  
"I want you to go and gather energy for the queen. If those girls show up, I want you to escape. I'll be watching and help you if you are not able to escape," Crimson said.  
  
"Thank you, master," Turtlea said jumping from the top of the building to the street below. She grabbed innocent people and drained their energy throwing them to the side when she was through with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaron stood up from the chair he was sitting in at the Fruits Parlour Crown. He smiled and said, "Well, I better get going. I told Scott I'd see him at the arcade down stairs. Oh, Serena, what's your answer to the letter he gave you?"  
  
"What letter? Is Scott that blond guy that I see every morning?" Serena asked pulling out the letter.  
  
"Yes, now do you have an answer?" Aaron asked waiting patiently.  
  
Serena read the letter and said, "Sure I'll go to his birthday party but can I bring the girls and Darien along too?"  
  
"Of coarse. The more the merrier. Just go to the address on the sheet of paper. Well, gotta go. Bye!" Aaron yelled as he waved goodbye to them all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuxedo Saturn was standing atop one of the buildings overlooking the damage Turtlea was making. His eyes narrowed from under his mask as he said, "Now where could those girls be. I would think they would be here by now."  
  
A hand appeared on Tuxedo Saturn's shoulder as a voice said, "Do you need assistance against this animaster?"  
  
"You know that I wouldn't, Neptune," Saturn said turning his head to him. "Now would you know where those girls are and the whereabouts of Pluto?"  
  
"Pluto? I haven't seen him all day. He just as well might be at the arcade," Neptune said looking down at the animaster. "Do you see him?"  
  
"Is he the general?" a new voice asked from behind the two.  
  
Neptune looked behind and said, "Where have you been? It's nearly been a week and you haven't shown your face around here."  
  
"Calm down. I was just taking a break," the new tuxedo said giving a smile. His red hair was tied back and his eyes were brown and cheerful. The inside of his cape was blue.  
  
"Since you haven't done anything all week, you are going to take down that animaster all by yourself," Saturn ordered looking to Turtlea who had found another victim.  
  
"Fine," the tuxedo sighed walking to the edge of the roof and jumping to the ground.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be the one to let that boy fight on his own," Pluto's voice said as he ran past Saturn jumping to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and the gang were in conversation when Tuxedo Pluto broke through the window landing on their table and sliding to the floor.  
  
"Who is that?" Darien asked standing to his feet and pointing at Pluto.  
  
"Ouch, I didn't think that thing could actually throw me," Pluto said staggering to his feet. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you kind people."  
  
Pluto ran back out the window leaving the girls to look at each other. Serena looked to the others and said, "Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and the girls ran into the scene to see Pluto holding Turtlea back as the other guy kicked and punched the hardest he could.  
  
"Now, Uranus, it's called a shell. Your kicking and punching have no effect," Pluto struggled to say. He looked to the side and smiled at the sight of the girls. "Oh, hi, Sailor Moon!"  
  
Turtlea looked to the girls and pushed Tuxedo Pluto away from herself. She slammed her arm against Tuxedo Uranus and began running.  
  
Neptune appeared in her way as he kicked her back. Saturn jumped from the top of the building and helped Pluto to his feet. He then looked to the girls and jumped at the sight of Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Who are you!" Saturn yelled staring straight at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"I should be the one to ask that," Darien replied crossing his arms.  
  
Saturn began walking toward Darien. His right hand tightened into a fist as a sword appeared. He charged at Darien and attacked with his sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson stood to his feet and jumped down to the scene bellow to help his animaster. Neptune just stared at him not knowing if he should actually attack.  
  
Crimson narrowed his eyes and ordered, "Turtlea, get out of here. I'll hold them off."  
  
"Yes, Master," Turtlea said.  
  
"Now, what do you intend to do? All I've ever seen you do is flee in fear," Neptune said.  
  
Crimson raised his hands up to his chest and concentrated. Steam steamed from his hands as flames formed. He pointed the palms of his hands directly at Neptune and Uranus and yelled, "Now's your chance, Turtlea!"  
  
Turtlea ran as fast as she could and before Neptune could get to her, Crimson sent out a stream of fire from his hand. Neptune blocked himself with his arms and fell to the ground.  
  
Tuxedo Uranus ran at Crimson and knocked him down to the ground. Crimson quickly got up to his feet and the two fought hand to hand combat.  
  
Tuxedo Neptune got to his feet and chased after Turtlea. He was surprised to see that the girls had already surrounded her and were fighting.  
  
Darien and Saturn fought. Saturn swung his sword at Darien who blocked the attack with his cane.  
  
"Why are you fighting me?" Darien struggled to say as he tried to block of Saturn's sword.  
  
"I'm the leader not you!" Saturn yelled jumping back. He charged at Darien again as he yelled, "You have no right to lead us!"  
  
Pluto struggled to stay on his feet. He watched as everyone had found something to fight. He looked to Saturn and yelled, "Saturn, what the hell are you doing! He's one of the good guys, isn't he?"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena yelled as Saturn kicked Darien in the face.  
  
"Saturn, stop this nonsense!" Pluto yelled as he staggered over to his leader. He held him back the best he could until Saturn kicked him to the ground.  
  
"Stay out of this, Pluto!" Saturn yelled. "You don't even know what's going on!"  
  
"Then what the hell's going on!" Pluto yelled in anger. He jumped to his feet and charged Saturn.  
  
The two were on the ground in a matter of seconds. Saturn beat down Pluto with ease since Pluto was in no condition to fight.  
  
Darien narrowed his eyes as he yelled, "What do you think you're doing? He's one of your men!"  
  
Saturn froze a fist from hitting Pluto and just stared at his beaten teammate. Blood streamed from Pluto's nose, as his eyes were wide with surprise. Saturn stood to his feet and began to take steps back.  
  
Pluto staggered to his feet as he held his hand up to his nose to stop the bleeding. ".........Saturn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Azure," Queen Raina's voice rang through the darkness. He appeared at her side and waited for what she had called him for. "Azure, you know what I want you to do."  
  
"Yes, my queen," Azure said as an evil smirk appeared on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson slammed Uranus against one of the buildings with as much force as he could. Uranus struggled to stand to his feet as Crimson's legs were shaking with weakness.  
  
Azure appeared on the scene and looked to everyone. He narrowed his eyes toward them all as he raised his hand up toward a target. Water formed in his hand as it fired toward its target.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pumpkin was in one of the dark halls of the castle. He froze in his tracks as he fell to his knees. His hands were on his head as he yelled, "No, it can't be this way! His future can't be set."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuxedo Uranus's eyes widened as he watched Crimson fall to the ground. The attack that Azure had inflicted went straight through Crimson's back.  
  
Crimson's eyes were wide as blood flowed from his open injury. Azure walked over to him and knelt down.  
  
Crimson tightened his hands into fists and asked, "Why? Azure, why?"  
  
Azure gave out a small chuckle as he said, "You foolish creature. I did this because that's what she asked of me."  
  
"Azure, why did you change? What about Violet? How could you forget her?" Crimson asked as his eyes tightened from the pain.  
  
Azure's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Crimson by his hair and pulled it up. "How dare you talk to me like that! You have no right!"  
  
Uranus kicked Azure back and said, "I don't know what the hell is going on but how could you injure your own teammate! I won't allow you to harm him any further."  
  
Azure regained his balance and smirked, "What are you going to do to stop me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pluto watched as Saturn continued to take steps back. ".........Saturn."  
  
Saturn stopped and looked to Pluto. He shook his head no and turned around and ran.  
  
"Saturn!" Pluto yelled chasing after him before he fell to his knees in pain.  
  
Serena ran to Pluto's side and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Saturn.........don't blame him.........he has his ways.........for a reason," Pluto struggled to say. His eyes closed as he fell unconscious.  
  
"Pluto!" Serena yelled in worry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trust Bond Tidal Wave!" Neptune yelled as Turtlea's body disintegrated back into an actual turtle that was dead. Neptune looked in the direction Uranus was and saw what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Azure kicked Uranus in the jaw and laughed as he watched him fall to the ground. Uranus stood up, wiped the blood from the side of his mouth, and got ready to attack. Azure ran at Uranus and wrapped his hands around his neck. Uranus struggled to force the hands off but it didn't work.  
  
Crimson forced his arms to get him to his knees and took out the bottle Pumpkin had given him a while back. He looked at it and forced the top of it off. He drank the whole bottle and was about to cough it up when a hand covered his mouth.  
  
Crimson looked to the owner and saw Pumpkin kneeling there by his side. Pumpkin gave him a smile and said, "You have to drink every last bit. Azure isn't himself anymore. I knew ever since the first time he met the queen."  
  
Crimson swallowed all the contents that was in the bottle and looked to Azure who was still holding Uranus by the neck. "The queen wants me dead. You know he wouldn't do on his own accord."  
  
"Crimson, you have to leave. You have to leave all of us. If you don't, then........." Pumpkin said as he stopped what he was going to say. He stood to his feet and said, "I've said too much. I have to go."  
  
Pumpkin disappeared leaving Crimson there to watch in confusion at what he was about to say. Crimson stood to his feet. His injury had healed completely. Negative energy formed throughout his body as he teleported out of there.  
  
Azure watched as his target had left and released Uranus from his grip. He smiled and said, "I guess this is the end. I'll be off."  
  
Azure disappeared from the scene as Uranus gasped for air. Neptune ran to his side and helped him to his feet.  
  
The two then went to where the girls had gathered. Uranus ran to Pluto's side and asked, "Is he okay? What happened to him?"  
  
"Your leader beat him up," Darien answered.  
  
Neptune narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Just who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask. Now will you mind explaining who you are?" Darien asked.  
  
Neptune smiled and walked over to Pluto and picked him up taking him into his arms. He began walking away with Uranus following behind as he said, "Maybe another time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson wandered around the halls of the castle looking left and right for Pumpkin. "Kin! Kin, where are you!?" He ran down the dark halls disappearing in the shadows.  
  
The sound of chains stirred in the chamber where the queen was. She gave out a small smirk and said, "My dear, Pumpkin, to think that I would allow you to go on with your knowledge. But I must know why you didn't tell your dear Crimson."  
  
The chains stirred once more and Pumpkin was on the wall completely bound by the chains. He narrowed his eyes at the queen and yelled, "You heartless being! Release me now!"  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?" the queen asked once more.  
  
Pumpkin looked to the side and said, "No matter what I do the future that I see can never be prevented. I've known that ever since you came. From now on, Crimson has to go on with his future his own way."  
  
***END***  
  
I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to come out! Please send me a review. I'm working on chapter 7 and I hope I finish it soon.  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	7. Birthday Crash

I really don't have much to say. Thank you to the reviewers that sent me one. This one chapter is supposed to be on the day of November 11. On that day in the year of 2001, two very good friends of mine's dad died. The year before their youngest brother had died. Sad if you think about it. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the actual show just the ones you've never heard of until now.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Birthday Crash  
  
It was Saturday and Serena and the gang were found at Raye's place.  
  
"And that's about all we know about those guys and the enemy," Amy said. The discussion to fill in Darien hadn't taken that long because even the girls knew hardly anything about them.  
  
"The leader of those guys. I don't get what his problem is. He was practically beating up his own teammate," Darien said. "Are you sure we can even trust them?"  
  
Serena looked to the side and said, "Well, we can trust Tuxedo Pluto. He was the one to save Lita."  
  
"I agree, too. If it wasn't for him, Raye probably wouldn't be here," Mina said. "He also saved Rini from Bita. He truly is on our side for doing so much for us."  
  
"What about Tuxedo Neptune? What do you know about him that'll say he's on our side?" Luna asked as she sat near Artemis.  
  
"He did save us all from Crowmora when the enemy first showed up," Amy said. "He also got rid of Turtlea."  
  
"We'll talk about this more later. We have a birthday party to go to," Serena said. "I hope that jerk likes my present."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaron was knocking on the door of an apartment. "Scott, are you in there! Scott, open up! Scott!!"  
  
Inside the apartment, it was completely empty. Nothing was in there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson walked through the halls of the castle and looked left and right for Pumpkin. "Kin, where are you! Kin!"  
  
"Are you looking for 'fruit boy'?" a voice asked from behind Crimson.  
  
Crimson looked back to see Azure leaning against the wall with an evil smirk on his face. Crimson looked forward and began walking as fast as he could from Azure.  
  
"What's the rush, Crim?" Azure teased as he pushed himself from the wall and began walking after Crimson.  
  
Crimson stopped in place and tightened his fists as much as he could. Flames surrounded his fists as his eyes narrowed. Before a word could be said, Crimson sent a stream of fire straight at Azure. Azure smirked and put his hand in front of himself. Water had formed in his hand as it turned to steam from the fire.  
  
Azure laughed, "You do know that water will always win against fire, because water drowns it."  
  
Crimson turned his back at his failure as Azure walked up to him and put his arms around Crimson's neck. Azure whispered, "Fire needs air to survive but when water surrounds it has no choice but to suffocate it as it removes it of all the air there is that it needs."  
  
Crimson's eyes widened as he asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Azure smiled as he held a red jewel up to Crimson's face. "Take this and use it against those impotent fools. If you succeed in winning with its power, the queen will surely put off your death sentence."  
  
"Why are you doing this for me, Azure?" Crimson asked as he took the jewel into his hand.  
  
Azure released his arms from around Crimson's neck and took a step back. He turned his back to him and walked off.  
  
Crimson looked after him and then looked to the jewel. He tightened his fist around the jewel and disappeared out of the scene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and the others walked up to where Scott's apartment was and saw Aaron sitting by the door. Serena knelt down next to him and asked, "Why are you sitting outside of the apartment? Shouldn't you be inside?"  
  
"It's obvious that he's outside because the birthday boy isn't here," Induo said walking into the scene following Amy.  
  
Aaron looked to them and stood to his feet as fast as he could. "I apologize on behalf of Scott. It appears that he's just not here or that he moved over night."  
  
"Where could he be?" Raye asked as she held her present in hand.  
  
"My guess would be that he's at the arcade. Why don't we go check and see so we don't have to stand out here," Aaron smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mitch walked into the arcade and looked around. He eyes stopped at the sight of Scott. He walked over to him and said, "So this is where you went off to. Aaron called and asked if you were over at my apartment. Why are you here on your birthday and not at your apartment?"  
  
Mitch looked to the side and saw packed bags at Scott's feet. "Are you planning on leaving us without even a goodbye? Here. It's your present from Terry. He told me to give it to you when I saw you."  
  
Scott took the present, which was a small box that was wrapped the best it was. He opened it to come across a single picture. His eyes widened at the sight of what was on the picture as he dropped the box. Mitch bent down and picked up the box and looked at the picture.  
  
"Why would he give me this picture? It's the only one that has his own brother in it," Scott said as he looked to the side.  
  
The picture had five individuals in it. Four that you could figure out as younger versions of Scott, Mitch, Terry, and Aaron. The fifth one looked the oldest and almost looked identical to Terry.  
  
"Did you notice that you changed once he was gone? I admit I changed as well but for what reason did you change? You never acted the way you do now," Mitch said.  
  
Scott's hands began to shake as he said, "He was the leader. It's my fault he's dead."  
  
"It's not your fault. He's dead because if not you would have been the one to die," Mitch said. "You do remember what he said, don't you? You were the last to hear his words. You know how hard that was on Terry? He didn't even get to say goodbye."  
  
Scott tightened his fists and narrowed his eyes. "You make no sense, you know? I'm leaving."  
  
Before Scott could pick up a bag, Mitch punched him in the face. Scott put his hand where he hit him and stood there in surprise. He then threw a punch at Mitch and the two were fighting hand to hand.  
  
Mitch dodged the best he could but there were even moves too fast for anyone to figure anything out. Before he could throw a punch, he tripped over a stool and landed to the ground. Scott smiled as he wrapped his hand around Mitch's throat and squeezed.  
  
Mitch struggled to breathe as the people who were also in the arcade watched them not knowing what to do. The door to the arcade opened as Aaron and the others walked in laughing. Aaron froze in his tracks as he looked to the two.  
  
He realized that Mitch was being choked and ran over to Scott and tried to release Scott's hand from Mitch's throat. "Scott, let go of him!"  
  
"Shut up!" Scott yelled as he pushed Aaron into the claw machine.  
  
Aaron's head slammed against the glass and cracked it. Amy ran over to his side as Darien ran over to Scott and tried to pull him back. Darien managed to force Scott from Mitch and held him back from doing anything else.  
  
Scott struggled to get free from Darien's grip as he yelled, "Let me go! Let me go!!"  
  
"Stop this now! He's your friend for crying out loud!" Darien yelled as he still kept Scott back.  
  
Mitch gasped for air as Scott yelled, "What do you know! They're not my friends! They're not!"  
  
Serena walked over to Scott and slapped him. He stopped struggling and looked to Serena.  
  
"Stop this! You told me once that you don't even consider the people who think they are your friends as your friends," Serena yelled. "How could you say such a thing?"  
  
Scott's eyes widened as he looked to the ground. "You don't understand. If they're my friends, they'll die just like he did."  
  
The door to the arcade opened as Terry walked in. He looked at the scene but just ignored it. He walked over to Scott and smiled, "So did you get my present?"  
  
Everyone just stared at him as Induo leaned against the wall bored out of his mind. Scott looked to Terry and asked, "Why?"  
  
"What my brother once told me was that sometimes you just have to forget things. He wouldn't want to see you this way all because him," Terry said. "Remember the good stuff and never the bad. But I guess that you sometimes have to remember the bad to prevent what might happen to the good stuff."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened at what he said. Apparently it was a wise thing to say.  
  
Terry got a little nervous from all the silence and broke it by saying in a loud voice, "Well, now! Let's get on with this birthday party! I'm sure we provided a great show to everyone else in this arcade!"  
  
The other people in the arcade turned there gaze from them and went on with their life. Scott didn't move an inch as Darien released him. Serena ran over to Aaron who just wiped his head with pain written on his face.  
  
Terry walked up the stairs to the Fruits Parlour Crown and took a seat in one of the seats with Mitch following after him. Everyone else followed after them and sat down in an empty seat found nearby.  
  
Scott took a seat near the window and stared at the people walking along the sidewalk outside. Terry gave a sigh and looked to Serena with a smile.  
  
"I haven't actually introduced myself to you now have I. My name's Terry and this is Mitch," he said pointing to Mitch who apparently wasn't paying attention. "Look, Scott, they have presents for you!"  
  
Scott turned his gaze from the window and looked to the girls and Darien. He then looked back out the window with a sigh.  
  
"Okay. Well, umm, I guess we just push a present to him and maybe he'll open it," Terry smiled. Terry held up the present he had given to Scott and said, "This is all I got him. I hope you all did much better than a picture."  
  
"Can I see that?" Amy asked as she took a hold of the picture. She looked at it as Induo and Aaron looked at it from over her shoulders. "Who's the fifth member in this picture?"  
  
Mitch narrowed his eyes at her as Aaron sat back down in his seat. Terry looked to the side as Scott said, "His name's Henry. He's Terry's older brother."  
  
"What happened to him?" Darien asked in a serious tone of voice.  
  
Everyone turned their gaze from Scott to Terry who answered, "He died five years ago. It's not something we should talk about."  
  
"Sorry," Darien apologized as Serena pushed Scott's present from her in front of him.  
  
Scott looked at it and unwrapped it. Under the wrappings there was a narrow box. He pulled off the top of the box and gave a small chuckle. There inside of the box was an umbrella.  
  
"I suppose this is a different umbrella then the one you threw at me the other day," Scott smiled.  
  
"Of course not. It turns out you ruined it so I decided to give it to you," Serena said.  
  
"How thoughtful of you," Scott said, "...creampuff head."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daffodil walked down the halls of Queen Raina's castle and stopped in front of one of the torches. Her yellow eyes glistened from the fire as she looked to a door she was by. She placed a hand on the door and opened it to see the children in there.  
  
The children gave her a smile as the youngest ran over to her and gave her a hug. She looked to all of them and said, "I promise you I will find a way to get all of you out of here...I promise."  
  
Azure peered in from the doorway and made sure that no one else could see him. He watched as she played with the children and gave an evil smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson appeared outside the door to Terry's apartment. He knocked on it and waited for an answer that never came. He then began to bang on it incase he was asleep. He gave up and left after he placed a piece of paper into the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pumpkin looked around the pitch-dark room and slowly tried to struggle free from the chains that bound him. A small giggle was heard in the room and caused Pumpkin to freeze from what he was doing.  
  
"My, my, my," Azure's voice rang through the room. "You trying to escape now that it has been set up. Pumpkin, you fool, what makes you think you can change the future."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying, Azure. Do you remember when we all first met? When we were all forced into one room after it happened," Pumpkin said. "It was so dark that we were scared of each other, but Crimson lit a flame in his palm to reveal who we actually were. Do you remember?"  
  
Azure's eyes widened. He looked to the ground and shook his head from the thoughts that began to flow through it. Flashes of memories popped in his head as he tried to fight them back.  
  
"You lie," Azure said abruptly. He looked up at Pumpkin and yelled, "YOU LIE!"  
  
He quickly turned his back to him and walked off into the darkness. Pumpkin looked to the side and continued to struggle free from the chains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terry smiled as Scott unwrapped the last present. He gave out a loud laugh at the sight of a battered old stuffed animal that Aaron had given to him.  
  
"How cute! I bet it was your old stuffed animal right, Aaron?" Lita laughed.  
  
Aaron gave out a tiny blush and replied, "Well, to tell you the truth it used to belong to Scott when he was still at the orphanage."  
  
Everyone looked to Scott as he said, "Yes, well, I did live in an orphanage. I met Aaron there when he was still very young. Man, was he a crybaby. That's about the time I gave it to him."  
  
"But I thought you had parents, Aaron," Serena said.  
  
"I do. Those are the people that adopted me," Aaron smiled.  
  
Scott looked to everyone and said, "Thank you for all the presents. This is actually my first birthday party."  
  
Mitch stood to his feet and walked out of the place without a word said. Induo looked to where he exited and then looked to the others and gave out a yawn.  
  
"What's his problem?" Darien asked as he looked to Terry for an answer.  
  
Terry stood to his feet and said, "I don't know but I guess I'll go check it out. See ya later!"  
  
Terry left the place as Induo gave out yet another yawn. He looked to Amy and asked, "Amy, can we leave or would you like to stay a bit longer?"  
  
"Hey, Induo, if you're so bored then why don't you leave?" Aaron said standing to his feet.  
  
Induo narrowed his eyes as he stood to his own feet. He was about to make a move when he stopped himself and said, "It's not worth it. I'll see you at school, Amy. Later."  
  
He walked out without another word said. Aaron sat back down with a frown across his face. Scott stood to his feet and took all of his present into his arms. He put what he could into his bags and looked to everyone with a faint smile.  
  
He gave a bow and said, "Thank you. I guess it's good to consider people as my friends."  
  
He walked out of the place with Aaron running after him. Before Aaron made it out the door, he stopped and waved at everyone with a stupid smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pumpkin looked to his restrained wrists and saw the blood drip to the darkness of the floor. He closed his eyes and quickly opened them from a vision he had just had in that split moment.  
  
He said in a small whisper, "Please. Not now........not now.........Crim."  
  
***END***  
  
Well, that's the end to this chapter. Now I've taken great thought to the next one and my friend told me to go on with it. *whining*(but I don't want to). I'll try my best to come out with a next chapter soon! Please Review!  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	8. A Day of Fogiveness

It's been a while. Sorry. Please enjoy this chapter. As you can tell, I have nothing to say. Noi

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters from the series just the ones you've never heard of unless you've read my story.

Chapter 8 

A Day of Forgiveness (part 1)

It had been days since the birthday party and there had not been any signs of the enemy attacking with their animasters. Serena's grades had slightly went up at the return of Darien and Aaron's three friends had somewhat opened up to Serena and the others.

Scott, on the other hand, still kept his distance and hung out from afar. Terry was the complete opposite and made sure to make everyone laugh even wanting to make a smile appear on Scott's face. Mitch sat in with the group but mostly ignored the conversations and instead read a book.

* * *

Queen Raina sat on her thrown and looked to the crystal ball spying on where Crimson had run off to. Her nails scrapped against the crystal ball making the same noise as if it were a chalkboard.

Pumpkin stirred from his restless sleep at the sound of her nails and looked up at her in a daze. Queen Raina ceased what she was doing and looked to Pumpkin with her red eyes.

"It seems that Crimson has chosen to defy me and not take me up on my offer and kill those bothersome fools," she said. "Is this the correct path of what you see or is it different?"

Pumpkin looked away and smirked, "It seems you aren't able to see what I see anymore. These past couple of days I was able to find a way to keep you out of my head."

The queen's eyes widened as she realized that fact. They narrowed as she smiled and snapped her fingers. The chains binding Pumpkin to the wall tightened around his neck. The queen laughed slightly while Pumpkin gasped for the air he wasn't getting. The queen snapped her fingers again causing the chains around Pumpkin's neck to loosen back to their original state.

Pumpkin coughed and took in huge gasps of air. His breathing slowed after five minutes as he looked back up at Queen Raina. "What is your true purpose? Why have you caused us so much suffering? Why did you force us to take orders from you?"

"Only you know, Pumpkin," the queen said as she vanished from her thrown.

A pair of blue eyes glowed through the darkness as they stared straight at Pumpkin. Azure leaned against the queen's thrown and slid to the ground out of his own accord.

"Why? Why? Why?" Azure said as Pumpkin looked in the direction his voice was coming from.

"Azure, what is it?" Pumpkin asked catching sight of Azure's glowing blue eyes.

Azure closed his eyes disappearing from Pumpkin's sight. They opened right beside Pumpkin. His head went side by side as he observed Pumpkin.

"Why is it that the queen knows who you are and not I?" Azure asked as he leaned against the wall Pumpkin was chained to. "Why is it that you know my name though I've never seen you in my life to give it to you?"

Pumpkin closed his eyes to a vision that had Azure by Queen Raina's side as fire surrounded the two. A good look at Azure said that he had been in a fight and was struggling just to stand at Queen Raina's side. Azure's eyes widened as Pumpkin forced his eyes open to cease the vision.

Pumpkin looked to Azure and said, "The reason I know your name is because I heard the queen call you a couple of days ago."

"Really? You know the first and last thing I can even remember is the queen. She's been there for me since the beginning," Azure said. "Why are you chained up anyway?"

"The queen finds it a threat to keep me free for what I might tell the others," Pumpkin said.

* * *

Crimson walked through the crowded sidewalk and entered the very pet store where he had met Terry. He walked through the aisles and looked at all the animals inside their cages. He hoped to at least see Terry one more time.

He walked up to the snakes and stared at all of the different kinds there were. He placed his hand on the glass causing one of the snakes to disappear. Crimson looked around and smiled at a little girl that was staring at him with her thumb in her mouth.

He looked away and walked out of the door of the pet store without a word said. He looked to the side of the door and picked up the very snake that he had caused to disappear inside the store. He walked off and disappeared.

* * *

Serena ran out of the school with a smile on her face as she saw Darien standing there waiting for her. He gave her a smile as a second figure just let out a sigh. Serena looked to the second figure after she gave Darien a hug and a kiss and let out a frown.

"What are you doing here, Scott?" Serena said as she clung on the Darien's arm.

Scott looked to the side and said, "I can be wherever I want to be, creampuff head."

"You're just stalking me you big pervert!" Serena yelled. "Good thing Darien's here to protect me."

She stuck out her tongue and forced Darien to follow her as she led the way off the school grounds. Scott followed the couple only to get on Serena's nerves even more. She looked back at him and yelled, "Stop following us!"

Scott froze in his tracks and said, "I thought I could hang out with you two considering everyone I know is busy."

Darien looked back and asked, "Where's Terry?"

"He had things he had to deal with. I really don't pry into other people's lives," Scott said in a bored sort of tone. He turned around and began walking a different direction then the couple.

Darien looked to Serena and whispered, "We should let him come with us. It's not like we're doing much today."

"But it's Friday and we were going to the carnival," Serena whined not wanting Scott anywhere near her day with Darien. She looked to the side and gave out a sigh of defeat. "Scott, you can come with us!"

Scott looked back at them and walked over to them following them to the carnival they were headed to.

* * *

The carnival was filling up with people of all ages. Serena, Darien, and Scott made it to the entrance. Darien pulled out his wallet and was about to pay for the three of them when Scott stepped forward and gave the person at the entrance the money.

"Uh, thanks," Darien said as he put his money away.

"Sure, it's the least I could do," Scott said as he walked over to the game booths.

Darien and Serena followed him and watched as he played a darts game. Scott made each dart destroy the balloons and was told to pick a prize. He looked to Serena and said, "Well, pick the prize, creampuff head."

Serena narrowed her eyes at him and picked a prize. She took the prize into her arms and then handed it to Scott to carry what he bothered to win. Scott looked to the side and followed Serena who led the two boys to the train ride.

Scott and Darien got on the ride looking at each other and hoping that no one they knew would see them on such a kiddy ride. The ride seemed to last an hour as the two boys watched as parents waved at their own children.

"How embarrassing," Scott said as Darien replied, "I know."

The ride soon ended and Scott jumped off of the train as soon as possible already being embarrassed enough. Darien got off the ride and waited for Serena to get off before he left the area. Serena led the two boys over to a roller costar and was about to get in line when Scott hesitated to get in the line.

"What are you doing? Get in line or else you'll miss the ride," Serena ordered.

"No, I'll just wait over here, creampuff head," Scott replied. As Darien and Serena both took a seat on the ride side by side, Scott sat on a bench and watched as the ride sped off. His whole body shook at the sound of the screaming and the screeching the roller costar made.

* * *

Mitch entered the Eishindo Books store and walked over to the science section of books freezing at the sight of Amy. After a minute he ignored the fact that he even knew her and took a book from the shelf right next to her.

Amy looked to the side and asked, "Mitch?"

Mitch stopped reading for a split second and then continued ignoring Amy. Amy gave him a poke on the shoulder causing him to withdraw from his reading and ask, "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if it was you. You didn't have to ignore me you know," Amy argued. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for a book. What else is there I can do in a bookstore?" Mitch said with such a serious tone.

"I just thought you would be with your friends," Amy said. "I'm sorry to have bothered your reading."

Amy looked at the book she had in her hand and began reading where she left off. Mitch looked to Amy and replied, "I'm sorry. It takes me a while to trust people enough to strike up a conversation. To make up for my rudeness, I'll buy any book you would want out of this store."

Amy looked at him and asked, "Are you serious?"

Mitch nodded his head and watched as she led him over to a different genre of books. Instead of the science books, they were in the romance novels. Mitch looked to the side embarrassed at where he was out of all the different genres there were.

"Oh, look at this. This seems like it would be an interesting book to read," Amy said as she read what it said on the back.

Mitch blushed at the sight of the book and turned his back to her. She looked up at him and asked, "What is it?"

He turned back around and whispered, "Look at the name of the author of that book."

Amy looked at the name and then looked back at Mitch asking, "Did you really write this?"

"Yes, but that would have to be the only book that Scott disapproves of," Mitch sighed. "Though, I did get great reviews over it being my first book to get published."

"Why does Scott disapprove?" Amy asked.

"Scott hates anything that has to do with speed though he does get high scores on that racing game at the arcade. Have you noticed that he doesn't drive? He just walks from place to place," Mitch said.

Amy put her hand to her chin in thought as she asked, "Why does he hate speed?"

"I asked him that once," Mitch replied. "He said that every bad thing that had ever happened in his life, happened so fast he wasn't able to prevent it."

* * *

Scott still sat patiently on the bench as both Serena and Darien got on the roller costar for the third time. "Great, spending my time waiting for a lovey-dovey couple to get off of a stupid ride." He stood to his feet and walked over to the game booths.

He played the games winning prizes for each one of them. People who watched him play thought that it was rigged that he could win and not them. Scott asked one of the owners of the booths if he could by any chance get a bag for his prizes and luckily they gave him one.

He walked back over to where he had left Darien and Serena to find that they had indeed left and went to a different part of the carnival. He was about to pout until he heard a scream from the direction behind him. When he looked back, all he could see was some sort of a snake figure somewhat resembling a human staring straight into his eyes.

The snake figure wrapped her hand around the collar of his shirt and lifted him slowly into the air. The people around ran and screamed not wanting to see someone get harmed before their very eyes. Scott stayed as calm as he could not wanting to prove himself a weakling. He narrowed his eyes and…

END

The end of another chapter and if this is considered a cliffhanger then I apologize that I may not get the next chapter out till a little while. I don't have the Internet! Then how did I get this online! Review!

Noi


End file.
